I was looking for a breath of life
by smileoflove
Summary: Quatre filles qui ne se connaissent pas : Laura, Sara, Anaïs et Maya. Quatre secrets qui valent gros et qu'elles feraient mieux d'emporter dans leurs tombes. Un seul ennemi commun : A. Qui verra la fin du tunnel ? — laura as aria, sara as spencer, maya as emily and anaïs as hanna —
1. Prologue

La journée passée était interminable. En un coup d'œil la jeune fille voit que le ciel s'assombrit, un peu comme son esprit. L'atmosphère que Fauville dégage depuis quelques jours la rend particulièrement triste. Son monde entier change. _Grande sœur va peut-être mourir_. À peine a-t-elle pensé à ses mots que les larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes, laissant bientôt place aux sanglots. Alors qu'elle essuie ses yeux humides, elle se dirige vers son bureau et déchire une page de son cahier de brouillon.

Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, cette gamine souffre. Ses mains pleines de mascara saisissent un stylo, quelques larmes noires tombent sur la feuille mais peu importe. Elle a besoin d'écrire, c'est tout ce qu'elle sait faire.

 _Je sais pas si je crois en Dieu, mais s'il existe tu existes, alors s'il te plaît, aide-moi. Aide-nous. J'ai_ _déjà_ _prié pour des choses insignifiantes mais si tu existes, oublie tout ce que j'ai pu te demander et comprends ce que j'écris : sauve-la._

 _Promis, promis promis je ferai tout ce qu' **A** me demande, plus jamais je ne le défierai ou quoi que ce soit. Tu veux me punir ? Fais-le à travers moi, pas à travers elle, s'il te plaît. JE suis la seule à être égoïste, JE suis la seule à avoir voulu profiter de mes amies alors qu'il me l'avait interdit. Je suis désolée, __mon Dieu, je suis tellement désolée. Je t'en conjure, fais en sorte qu'elle ne meure pas. Jamais je me le pardonnerai, jamais._

 _Pour une fois, j'ai trouvé des gens bien. Dans de mauvaises circonstances oui, mais ils sont là. Pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression de m'ouvrir, de changer en mieux. Sara m'a aidé à m'ouvrir, Maya et Anaïs sont là aussi, on est tous en pleurs, on est tous à bout..._

 _Je sais plus quoi faire, je veux pas être faible mais Ok, **A** a gagné, mais je refuse de voir les personnes que j'aime (parce que oui je les aime) être persécutés ainsi. Je revois Sara, la voiture avançait encore et encore. Comme-ci elle la voyait pas, pourquoi tu la vois pas ? Elle passe sur le capot, elle retombe à terre. Si violent, c'était si violent, j'ai entendu sa tête frapper le goudron. _

_Je veux oublier, fais-moi oublier. Rends-la nous, personne ne supporte de la voir comme ça, surtout pas à cause de moi. Jamais je me le pardonnerai... Si tu existes, si tu vois vraiment tout, si tu sais_ _vraiment tout alors fait pas quelque chose que le monde regrettera. Ne tue pas quelqu'un d'aussi bien. Je te promets d'être une meilleure personne mais, je t'en conjure, s'il te plaît, je voulais juste un nouveau souffle de vie, ne me puni pas pour ça._ _J'accepterai **A** et toutes ses conséquences mais en échange, rends-moi ma grande sœur, je t'en supplie. _

_En espérant priant pour que tu prennes en considération mes dires,_

 **Laura Garcia.**


	2. Avant-goût

_Point de vue de **L** aura._

vendredi 10 janvier 2014, 17h00.

Je cours avant que la surveillante ne referme la grille du portail. Une fois dehors, je ne tarde de suivre Clara et Serena, Naomie étant elle, déjà dans la voiture de sa mère, celle-ci toujours à l'heure, voire en avance. Nous avançons lentement, sans aucun bruit, nos pieds au contact de l'herbe humide. Quelques gouttes de pluie viennent éclabousser mon jean, atteignant des fois ma peau, mais ça ne fait que dessiner un fin sourire sur mon visage. Enfin une journée comme je les aime. Une fin de vendredi calme et surtout, avec les filles. Elles me reprochent depuis quelque temps d'être trop distante, voire de ne plus être la même. C'est blessant, certes, mais je tiens à elles et j'essaie de faire attention. Aujourd'hui, j'ai parfaitement réussi. Nous nous sommes retrouvées, toutes les quatre, Clara, Serena, Naomie et moi, comme avant. Mais ça ne lui a pas plus. Il n'a pas aimé, du tout. Voilà exactement une semaine qu'il ne cesse de menacer Sara à travers ses SMS, du moins avec moi. Depuis une semaine, je fais ce qu'il me demande à la lettre de peur qu'il n'arrive malheur à mon amie, même si ça peut me mettre dans une merde monstre. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de ne pas me laisser faire, de faire ce dont j'ai envie, pour une fois. De ne pas mettre mes amies de côté et de lui montrer qu'il ne prendra pas le contrôle de ma vie. Mon geste est risqué, mais il ne s'est pas manifesté de la journée, ce qui me rassure.

Je lâche un soupir avant de poser mon sac à terre et de m'asseoir sur la grosse pierre humide, attendant ma mère, observant le magnifique paysage campagnard que m'offre mon collège de Fauville. Je replace une de mes nombreuses mèches rebelles derrière mon oreille avant que mon portable ne se mette à vibrer. Sûrement un de ses SMS... Il ne doit pas être content, mais c'est la première fois que je l'envoie au diable, j'ai le droit à un joker, non ? J'ai beau me répéter que je n'ai rien fait de mal, mon coeur se serre et une multitude de frisson parcourent l'intégralité de mon corps. Je me mets à lire le fameux SMS.

 **SMS d'un Numéro Bloqué à Laura.**

 _17h06_ ✉ Belle journée pour toi, une mauvaise pour elle. Détourne les yeux de ton nombril pour la première fois de la journée et cours jusqu'au carrefour, avant que le corps de Sara ne se retrouve sur mon capot, puis sur mon toit de voiture, avant de finir au sol.

Passe une bonne fin d'après-midi ma puce !

 **-A**

Mes yeux affolés se lèvent en direction de Maya, que j'avais réussi à voir juste avant de passer la grille. Ses yeux sont aussi ronds que les miens, quant à Anaïs, elle ne semble plus respirer. Mes deux autres amies s'interrogent sur mon soudain comportement, je sens leurs regards sur moi, tremblante comme-ci je venais de voir un fantôme, mais je m'en contre fiche. Je n'ai plus le temps. Je remets mon téléphone dans ma poche tout en courant comme une dératée. Un passage piéton sépare mon trottoir de celui de Maya et Anaïs. Je le traverse sans même regarder, évitant de peu une voiture qui freine à temps. Mes mains sur le capot, je remarque le visage surpris de la mère Naomie. Dans peu de temps, peut-être que Sara se trouvera à ma place. Je n'ai plus le temps et continue ma course, attrapant la main d'Anaïs au passage. Je tremble et je sens sa main frêle faire de même. Alors, je décide d'accélérer et, sachant pertinemment qu'Anaïs ne me suivra pas, je lâche sa main et fonce un peu plus. Je ne prends pas la peine de m'excuser quand je pousse les gens sur le trottoir, je ne tente même plus de les éviter, au contraire de Maya qui court presque sur la route pour ne déranger personne. Je passe entre Julien et Freddie. Ils tentent de me parler, mais je ne prends pas le temps de les écouter et continue de foncer. Je vois Maya arriver à mon niveau, elle remonte finalement sur le trottoir. Elle comme moi, nous sommes paralysées par la peur. Et on finit par la voir.

Sara, traversant tranquillement, puis ce 4x4 noir, lui fonçant dessus. Voilà ce que l'on a vu : notre amie, son visage se décomposant peu à peu à cause de l'étonnement et l'incompréhension. La seconde suivante, son petit corps roule sur le capot, bien trop violemment pour qu'elle ne reste éveillée. Il continue son chemin en passant sur le toit de la voiture à une vitesse folle. Cette dernière accélérant d'autant plus. Le corps de Sara ne tombe pas, il s'effondre au sol. Regarder ce spectacle est un supplice, je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir comme jamais auparavant.

La suite est elle aussi allée très vite. Anaïs est arrivée en trombe et s'est dirigée vers le corps pâle et sans inconscient de notre amie, sans même avoir vraiment pris le temps de regarder ce qui s'est précédemment passé. J'aurais aimé être à sa place. À la vue de cette scène, je me mets subitement à crier, me rendant enfin compte des événements, avant de courir vers elles, oubliant quelque peu ma peur. Je suis suivie de très près par Maya qui court tout en hurlant. De chaudes larmes brouillent ma vue, je ne peux les contrôler, elles coulent librement sur mes joues. Je m'affaisse lourdement à côté de Sara et Anaïs, qui ne cesse elle de crier à l'aide. J'analyse le visage de mon amie, y cherchant le moindre signe de vie. Ses yeux sont clos, ses lèvres semblent prendre une tournure violette, ou peut-être est-ce juste mon imagination. La couleur de sa peau rivalise avec celle d'un cadavre. Peut-être est-ce sa fin, morte, mais toujours sublime. Le temps semble s'arrêter autour de moi, et enfin je comprends.

Quoi que l'on veuille faire, moi et les filles, on sera toujours réunies. Qu'on le veuille ou non, on sera toujours _ **ce**_ groupe qui devra lui faire face. Et si jamais l'une d'entre nous tente de s'en écarter, comme je viens de le faire aujourd'hui, elle le payera, ou le fera payer à une innocente, comme Sara. Je réalise soudain que je viens de tuer Sara. Elle est morte par ma faute. Je ne cesse de fixer son visage pâle et maintenant sans vie, à cause de moi, en espérant que ses yeux s'ouvrent, en vain. Je finis par remarquer que son téléphone vibre. Je sais qui c'est, je sais que c'est lui, qu'il doit savourer sa victoire et nous faire partager son moment de bonheur intense. Une rage inconnue jusque-là s'empare de mon être tout entier.

 **SMS d'un Numéro Bloqué à Sara.**

 _17h10_ ✉ Mes chères petites poupées, vous êtes un groupe, ne soyez pas égoïste, pensez aux autres. La mort de Sara vous fera peut-être apprendre et comprendre cette leçon...

Nuance, je vous aime mes menteuses et voyez cet accident comme une sorte de cadeau. Eh oui, voilà trois mois qu'on se connaît, vous et moi.  
10 / 10 / 13, une date à jamais gravée dans mon cœur. 

**-A**


	3. Chapter 1 : find this girl

_Point de vue de_ **_L_** _aura_ _._

lundi 16 septembre 2013, 8h25.

Ma fatigue est omniprésente dans tous mes gestes. Je déteste les lundis de Fauville, je déteste devoir me lever tôt pour redémarrer une longue semaine, souvent merdique. Et celle-ci a de grandes chances de l'être. Oui, mercredi dernier, Clara et moi nous nous sommes disputées. Elle me reproche beaucoup de choses, beaucoup trop de choses même, comme ma froideur envers elle. Lorsqu'on me regarde pour la première fois, on ne dit pas de moi que je parais sympathique, pétillante ou joyeuse, non, mais quand on me connaît, c'est une autre histoire. Et Clara me connaît, elle me connaît très bien même et elle sait que je ne suis pas froide. Il faut dire que madame se plaint souvent, voire tout le temps et je déteste ce genre de personne. Je trouve assez agaçant le fait de se plaindre de tout et de rien, sans cesse. Plein de petites choses du genre, comme le fait que je lui fasse, apparemment, la gueule tous les jours... Des gamineries pour lesquelles je n'ai plus le temps.

J'en ai marre, honnêtement, elle me saoule. Clara est ma meilleure amie et ce depuis longtemps, peut-être trop longtemps. Peut-être qu'elle et moi, on a évolué et que maintenant nos chemins doivent se séparer ? J'ai besoin de me retirer, loin d'elle, loin de mes habitudes et de ma routine, parce que j'en peux plus.

Le fait est que j'appréhendais un peu mes journées "seule". Non pas que je n'ai pas d'amis, mais elle et moi, on faisait tout ensemble et quand d'un coup, on cesse de se parler, forcément, il y a un vide. On appelle ça la dépendance et je déteste cette sensation. Dépendre de la cigarette, de l'alcool est pour moi aussi dangereux que de dépendre de quelqu'un. C'est en marchant dans les couloirs ternes de mon petit collège que je repense à tout ça, sous le regard attentif de Serena, qui tente de comprendre notre histoire. Ses boucles rebelles ne cessant de lui retomber sur son visage basané, son pantalon tombant sans cesse à cause de son oubli de ceinture.

Je ne compte pas lui expliquer cette histoire parce que je la juge stupide et, à vrai dire, je n'en ai aussi aucune envie. La seule chose qu'elle a savoir, c'est que je ne compte pas reparler à Clara durant un petit moment. Quant à Naomie, elle reste plus avec Clara en ce moment, c'est sa favorite et elle va enfin pouvoir profiter d'elle pleinement, sans se soucier de si je vais les gêner ou non. Elle n'est pas réticente à mon sujet pour autant.

Je trouve le cerveau féminin vraiment fourbe des fois. Seules nous pouvons imaginer de tels subterfuges pour se rapprocher de certaines personnes et en mettre d'autre sur le côté, subtilement. Seules nous pouvons être hypocrites et adorables en même temps.

Pour expliquer le fonctionnement des choses dans notre groupe, nous traînions toujours en bande de quatre : Naomie, Clara, Serena et moi. Dès qu'on a l'occasion d'être ensemble, on l'est. Des fois, j'avoue que je me sentais étouffée, mais j'ai sûrement dû prendre l'habitude d'être tout le temps avec elles, parce qu'au final, on formait une petite "famille". Naomie et Serena ne mangeant pas à la cantine, Clara et moi restions ensemble durant les pauses du midi, avant. Maintenant, durant les midis, moi je reste plutôt avec Juliette et Alice, des amies d'enfance. Je parle assez facilement avec elles, Juliette étant la personne la plus sociable que je connaisse et Alice la plus adorable. Quant à Clara, elle reste exclusivement avec Jade, une fille aux yeux d'un bleu qui vous perturbe avec qui, bizarrement, avant notre dispute, n'avait aucun lien particulier. Elles sont devenues les meilleures amies du monde en moins d'une semaine, pas mal. Je ne me pose plus de questions, même si je trouve ça ridicule, je passe outre. J'ai grandi, elle devrait faire pareil.

Pour ce qui est du midi, je rigole bien avec les garçons de ma classe avec qui je m'entends étrangement bien. Un d'entre eux, qu'on surnomme le petit Ethan parce qu'il est extrêmement petit, a un petit faible pour Juliette, cette dernière plus amusée que tentée par ses avances.

Les deux filles n'avaient pas l'habitude de parler avec ces gars-là, mais elles ne font pas de remarques vis-à-vis d'eux, ce qui est sympa de leur part. Dans mon collège, la critique est constante. Elle peut être frontale, comme faite dans ton dos, discrète mais tout aussi dévastatrice.

Dans notre classe, il y a une autre bande de garçons, une bande drôle mais... différente. Un duo de choc encore plus imposant, Maël et Nolan. Ils peuvent être marrants, mais leur principal et quotidien sujet de conversation est le sexe, aussi simple que ça. Je trouve ça assez lourd à la longue, surtout que tous les mecs du collège, de tout âge, ne parlent que de ça. J'aime être avec eux, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais je ne pourrais leur tenir compagnie indéfiniment. Mais pour une fois, nous mangeons tous ensemble, pratiquement toute la classe, les deux débiles continuant de sortir leurs blagues perverses habituelles. Une assez bonne ambiance règne et pour l'entretenir, j'ignore simplement Clara qui fait de même.

Ce midi, je rigole beaucoup aux blagues de Nolan. Ces attitudes aussi sont drôles, il ne se prend pas la tête, c'est vraiment sympa et il est maladroit aussi, ce qui me fait rire. Puis ce midi, il est normal, plus sérieux mais pas trop. J'aime bien quand il est comme ça. Ainsi, le déjeuner se passe tranquillement, dans la bonne humeur. Il est bientôt l'heure de reprendre les cours, pour notre classe, cours de français.

Dans les rangs, l'excitation est à son comble. La professeur est assez jolie et surtout, notre rang est à côté d'une classe très amie avec la nôtre. À notre gauche, il y a la classe de Freddie.

Qui est Freddie ? L'un des meilleurs amis de Maël et Nolan. Un trio d'enfer qui ne fait que parler de sexe, liant les blagues, les allusions et même les gestes. Mon avis sur Freddie ? Eh bien... il a une belle peau métissée, des yeux caramel magnifiques, de doux (enfin ils en ont l'air) cheveux ténébreux, en un mot, il est craquant. Il est comme Nolan et Maël, lourd sur les bords avec ses blagues pour le moins répugnantes, mais des fois... il est attentionné, il vous défend face aux méchancetés des autres et autant dire qu'il y'en a parfois beaucoup.

Il se peut qu'il pose sur vous un regard attendrit, qui vous donne des frissons... Des fois, il effleure vos mains avec sa douce peau et un séduisant sourire... Oui, j'étais "amoureuse" de lui. L'année dernière a été pleine d'amour, amour en sens unique je veux dire. Mais au final, il me considérait comme une bonne copine assez conne pour faire le pigeon entre lui et la fille avec qui il voulait sortir. C'est pour ça que l'année précédente était vraiment nulle à chier, gâcher en moins d'une journée, une récrée... Je n'ai aucunement envie d'y penser. Je me suis faite une raison et j'ai plutôt bien réussi. On n'était pas plus proche que cela en étant dans la même classe, alors séparés, pas la peine d'espérer. Mon regard tarde des fois sur son physique avantageux, mais je tente de ne plus lui prêter la moindre attention.

Le rire de ce dernier, justement, me sort de ma rêverie. Notre jeu du moment est de piquer la casquette de Nolan et de l'essayer ensuite. Elle est plutôt pas mal, Nolan y tient beaucoup et je l'ai compris après avoir appris son prix, pourtant, il la porte à chaque récrée, cet imbécile. Freddie la lui pique et la met sur sa tête. Elle lui va magnifiquement bien d'ailleurs. Il bouge partout, empêchant ainsi Nolan d'attraper son trésor. Une fois revenu vers nous (enfin presque) il tend la casquette à Maël mais je décide de l'attraper la première, effleurant au passage la main du basané.

 **« Je l'essaie d'abord, je refuse de passer après lui et d'attraper des poux. »**

Je dis ça sur le ton de la rigolade, on aime bien se taquiner, Maël et moi. D'ailleurs, ce dernier aime taquiner tout court et n'importe qui. Il le prend donc bien et n'est en aucun cas vexé. Malgré son esprit pervers quotidien, il reste naturel et vraiment agréable à fréquenter.

Je décide de me concentrer sur Nolan qui vient vers moi, prêt à de nouveau posséder sa merveille. Je la mets tout d'abord sur ma tête et hoche la tête en direction de Freddie, pour lui demander ce qu'il en pense. Celui-ci me répond avec une moue qui ne me plaît pas. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de vraiment l'analyser car Nolan déboule littéralement sur moi, plissant ses yeux caramel, plus concentré que jamais. Je reprends la casquette en main et lève au-dessus de ma tête. Une assez mauvaise idée sachant que je suis ridiculement petite et lui d'une taille légèrement au-dessus. Ainsi, une fois sa tentative de l'atteindre échouée, je fais passer la casquette tout autour de moi, très vite. Je tends les bras, loin derrière moi, en vérifiant toujours qu'il ne peut pas l'atteindre. Le temps d'une seconde, il cesse de se battre puis la seconde qui suit, il m'embrasse.

Ce n'était pas un vrai baiser, enfin je ne suppose pas, étant donné que je n'ai jamais embrassé personne, mais le fait est qu'il a juste déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes, y a appuyé une légère pression (mais vraiment légère) avant de se retirer. J'aurais pu croire que son baiser n'était là que pour récupérer sa casquette, car je sais que Nolan en est capable, ce fou impulsif. Il ne perd pas une minute pour faire une connerie. Mais le regard qu'il m'a posé après avoir éloigné son visage du mien confirme que non, retrouver son trésor ne l'a pas poussé à faire ça. Je vois dans ses yeux d'un marron que j'envie un mélange d'inquiétude, d'interrogation et aussi une pointe de... de soulagement ?

Une envie de vomir me prend soudainement et je prie les cieux pour que mon observation soit des plus fondées et complètement fausse. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que, si mes affirmations sont vraies, c'est répugnant. Il me dégoûte et je me dégoûte moi-même de l'avoir laissé faire.

Rapidement, une autre hypothèse, plus rationnelle me vient à l'esprit... Nolan vient de rompre avec Rachel, une de mes "amies". On est proche sans vraiment l'être, on a plus d'amis en commun qu'autre chose, même si je partage des fois avec elle de bons moments. Mais tout de même, je ne me vois pas sortir avec son ex, surtout s'il s'agit de Nolan. Je passe ma main sur mon visage pour me sortir de mes profondes pensées et pousse Nolan pour passer derrière lui, n'osant pas regarder l'expression de son visage. Seulement, une main attrape mon bras.

Je me retourne vivement et prépare ma main à claquer le visage de cette face châtaine m'ayant piqué mon premier baiser, seulement ce n'est pas sa main qui me retient. Non, c'est celle de Freddie. Je baisse immédiatement ma main et son geste me laisse crispé en voyant un sourire au coin apparaître sur son visage. Il a tout vu alors ? Bien sûr que oui, il a tout vu. Ce fourbe. Il m'entraîne alors à l'écart de ce troupeau, avant de littéralement exploser de rire. Je serre mon poing gauche si fort que mes ongles rentrent dans ma peau mais ça m'est égal. Il le faut pour que je me contrôle, sinon je risque de lui sauter dessus. Pour sa défense, je me dis qu'il a au moins eu l'intelligence de me mener à l'écart pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon, j'essaie en vain de me convaincre qu'il n'est pas aussi agaçant, mais c'est incontrôlable.

Cet imbécile aggrave davantage son cas en faisant durer le moment. Il rigole encore, plus fort, devant moi. Je crois même qu'il pleure de rire. Là, c'est trop. Je secoue ma main droite pour ne pas frapper trop fort **—** même si j'en ai drôlement envie **—** et lui donne une claque. Elle doit faire aussi mal qu'une pichenette, mais elle le calme immédiatement, pour mon plus grand bonheur. C'est la première fois depuis deux ans que je le "tape", et c'est aussi la première fois depuis ce début d'année qu'on ne parle rien que tous les deux. Croyez-le ou non, j'aurais préféré que ce moment n'arrive jamais.

 **« Ne rigole pas, ce n'est pas drôle.**

 **—** **Ne me frappe pas Laura, je vais pas le supporter longtemps. »**

J'ai à peine eu le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il m'a sorti ça et je comprends à son ton qu'il ne rigole pas, de la même manière qu'il a dû comprendre à la forme de ma claque qu'elle n'était pas là pour blesser, ni pour lui faire mal, juste pour lui dire d'arrêter. Ses yeux d'un naturel clairs se sont assombris, m'effrayant presque. J'ai vraiment touché sa fierté là. Je ne compte cependant pas me laisser faire, pas après ce qui est arrivé avant les vacances, surtout pas après aujourd'hui. Ne m'a-t-il pas ouvertement provoqué ? Il doit sûrement ignorer pourquoi je lui en veux. A-t-il remarqué que j'étais réticente à son sujet ? Je compte le lui faire comprendre.

 **« Oh, pauvre petite chose, dis donc, tu es beaucoup moins résistant que je ne l'aurais pensé.**

 **—** **Ferme-la Laura, c'est juste que...**

 **—** **J'ai toujours su que t'étais un fragile, Freddie, mais là n'est pas la question. Ce que tu as vu, tu ne dis rien à personne, tu oublies, voilà. »**

Il me sort une nouvelle moue, différente de la précédente. Celle-ci me fait comprendre qu'il va sortir une connerie. Je me doute bien que ça ne risque pas d'être aussi facile.

 **« Et je pourrai le dire dans une semaine, quand vous allez sortir ensemble ? »**

Mon corps entier se raidit à l'entente de ses paroles. Il est débile ou bien il en fait exprès ? Le temps de deux secondes, je retiens mon souffle, avant de lâcher un rire nerveux. Mon rire devient de plus en plus fort, il peut même sonner faux, car il l'est. Sa connerie me fait rire.

 **« Tu rigoles là ? Jamais je ne sortirai avec... lui !**

 **—** **Sérieux, et pourquoi pas ? »**

Il est redevenu tout d'un coup sérieux, comme s'il devait se souvenir de tout ce que j'allais dire pour le répéter à Nolan. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure, rictus qu'il a pour se concentrer. Je l'avais remarqué l'année dernière, en cours de maths... Mais peu importe, je vais dire ce que je pense, et si Nolan n'est pas ravi, il devra faire avec. Je ne compte pas sortir avec cet abruti.

 **« Parce que je ne vois pas trop de raisons de sortir avec lui, franchement, je ne suis pas conne. Je sais très bien qu'il m'a embrassé pour rendre jalouse Rachel, je l'ai assez facilement deviné.**

 **—** **Tu ne comptes pas rentrer dans le jeu ?**

 **—** **Bien sûr que non !**

 **—** **Pourquoi ? À cause de Rachel qui est ton amie ?**

 **—** **Question de principe. »**

J'ai répondu vite, peut-être un peu trop vite. Je sens le regard interrogateur de Freddie sur moi et je sais qu'il est à moitié hypocrite, car il m'avait fait la remarque, l'année dernière, que Rachel se comportait en petite garce avec moi. J'avais répondu assez sèchement que cela m'importait peu, bien que ses paroles, sortant de sa bouche à lui, me blessaient. Depuis ce jour-là, j'ai décidé de ne plus me mentir à moi-même, ni même aux autres. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on se fasse l'idée qu'elle et moi sommes amies, ou même de bonnes copines, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai beaucoup souffert du fait qu'elle préfère Serena, Clara ou encore Naomie à moi, à croire qu'elle ne pouvait pas me voir... mais je me suis finalement faite une raison, et encore aujourd'hui, je préfère que les autres le comprennent et le sachent. Étant donné que je sens toujours le regard de Freddie posé sur moi, je m'approche de lui et lui dit d'une voix calme et douce, qui se veut pourtant sérieuse :

 **« Je ne sortirai pas avec lui, jamais. Inutile d'ouvrir la bouche auprès des autres, ne dis rien Freddie.**

 **—** **Le regard qu'il t'a lancé après... Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas un regard qui voulait dire "aide-moi à faire ressentir à Rachel de la jalousie vis-à-vis de nous, s'il te plaît" mais plutôt "ne me claque pas, je...". »**

Je le bouscule pour le faire taire et continue mon chemin vers mon rang, mon cœur dorénavant rempli d'inquiétude suite à l'hypothèse de Freddie. Il me lance un "Oh" pour que je me retourne. Il ne daigne même pas faire deux pas pour me retenir. C'est décevant. La seule chose que je fais est soupirer. Et c'est sans même prendre la peine de me retourner que je laisse Freddie ainsi et reprends ma route vers mon rang de classe qui commence à s'en aller, dirigé par la jolie enseignante de français enfin arrivée.

 _Point de vue de_ ** _S_** _ara_ _._

lundi 16 septembre 2013, 14h57.

Je suis assez anxieuse à l'idée de parler pour la première fois à cette fille que je ne connais pas, surtout à propos d'un sujet aussi... délicat, du moins pour elle. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Je l'attends à la sortie des escaliers rouges menant aux classes de cours et réfléchis à la manière avec laquelle je vais pouvoir l'aborder. Ne trouvant rien et remarquant sa tignasse brune dans la foule d'élève descendant, je décide alors de me lancer. Je lutte pour passer entre tous ces adolescents agités comme des puces à l'idée de sentir un rayon du soleil spécial Fauville sur leurs peaux pâles qui ne cessent d'avancer. Il y en a même certains qui font des marches arrière, allez savoir pourquoi.

J'aperçois de loin mon amie Manon malgré sa petite taille, son haut rose fluo la faisant sortir du lot. J'essaie alors de me faire la plus discrète possible, car si elle me voit, elle, elle ne risque pas de rester muette, ce n'est pas son genre, elle peut même foutre en l'air mon plan et ma mission. Mais Alexis, un mec qui a certes de beaux yeux bleus mais aussi un ou deux neurones en moins et qui fait parti de ma classe, me pousse volontairement. N'étant pas préparée à ça, je tombe à terre, manquant de me faire écraser une bonne dizaine de fois. Je lui lance un regard haineux, mais il ne le remarque même pas, étant déjà parti. Je me demande s'il sait que je suis sur les fesses, prête à me faire piétiner une centaine de fois encore par sa faute.

J'en reviens pas, il n'est pas aussi joueur normalement, c'est même moi qui viens le chercher généralement mais mon problème principal attire de nouveau toute mon attention : Manon, et cette petite femme s'approche. Je tente de me lever en vitesse mais mon postérieur n'a pas encore eu le temps de bouger que je vois que mon amie est déjà devant moi, me souriant.

 **« Bah alors, Sara chou, l'autre connard t'a fait tomber ?**

 **—** **Ouais, il a même pas voulu me regarder après, est-ce que c'est normal ça ? »**

Manon hoche vivement la tête, ce qui me fait rire. Elle a des mimiques vraiment trop drôles, elle me distrait. Elle me tend une main que je saisis, avant de regarder autour de moi si ma "pupille" est toujours là. Eh non, la fille que je voulais aborder s'est évaporée comme pratiquement tous les élèves qui m'exaspéraient peu de temps avant, occupant les escaliers.

 **« Tu cherches quelqu'un chou ? »**

La petite voix de Manon me sort de mes pensées. C'est alors que mon impulsivité prend le contrôle. Je la prends par le bras et l'entraîne vers la cour. Je descends les escaliers extérieurs à toute vitesse, me moquant de savoir si Manon me suit ou non sur ses deux jambes, ce qui peut être dangereux pour elle certes, mais le danger ne m'effraie plus, je n'ai pas peur de tomber et je n'ai pas peur de voir Manon se fracasser la tête non plus. Je crois que, lorsque l'on ignore sa peur, elle ne nous atteint plus autant. Un système beaucoup plus facile que celui de la souffrance. Mais c'est ce qui fait que, malgré les cris de mon amie, nous arrivons saines et sauves au sol.

 **« Tu es dingue ou quoi ?**

 **—** **Oh, ma puce, un peu d'adrénaline, ça ne fait pas de mal, non ?**

 **—** **J'en ai rien à faire de ton adrénaline à la con ! »**

Je pouffe de rire devant tant de lâcheté. La pauvre Manon vient d'échapper de peu à la mort. Ses yeux verts fixent le sol, les mains sur les genoux, reprenant sa respiration, ses joues plus rouges que lorsqu'elle met tout son pot de blush. Après quelques secondes de récupération, elle se met à rigoler aussi et ça devient un véritable fou rire. On rigole comme des folles, en pleine descente d'escalier, sous les regards interrogateurs et des fois moqueurs des autres élèves. Mais le vibreur de mon téléphone me raidit, me rappelant aussitôt ma mission. Je m'approche de Manon, mon soudain air sérieux l'a surprenant et lui murmure presque :

 **« Je cherche Laura. Tu vois qui c'est ? »**

Elle secoue rapidement la tête pour me donner sa réponse négative. Je me rapproche encore un peu plus, comme si les informations que j'allais lui donner devaient rester secrètes.

 **« La petite, tu sais la brune avec les cheveux qui jouent les rebelles, qui traîne avec une grosse et une tarée.**

 **—** **Ah oui, elle traîne aussi avec la muette ?**

 **—** **Ouais, elle. Tu vois qui c'est ?**

 **—** **Pourquoi tu veux lui parler ? »**

Je me tais immédiatement. Je viens à l'instant de critiquer sa petite bande d'amies au complet, mais je veux lui parler. Évidemment que ça paraît suspect aux yeux de Manon, même si elle peut être niaise des fois. Je me mords discrètement la lèvre, cherchant quoi lui dire.

Puis, je me rappelle que je suis Sara Kaya, que c'est moi qui décide, que c'est moi la chef entre nous deux. Alors, je lui fais un signe de la main, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'a qu'à s'occuper de ses affaires. Je vois ses sourcils se lever pour me montrer qu'elle est vexée mais elle ne dit rien, comme prévu. Il m'arrive parfois d'oublier ce rôle que je tiens. J'oublie que je suis censée être autoritaire et que je suis censée décider, que je n'ai jamais à me justifier. Je ne me sens pas aussi puissante. Et tous les soirs, je me le fais payer, ce sentiment de ne pas être moi, ce sentiment de sourire pour ne pas faire tache et surtout, je me fais payer le fait de continuer, chaque jour un peu plus. La lâcheté nous fait faire des choses absurdes des fois.

Je me donne une claque antérieure. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à moi. Mon regard se concentre de nouveau sur Manon, qui ne cesse de me fixer. Je la tire un peu plus vers le centre de la cour. Elle reste muette, elle m'obéit en quelque sorte mais semble vouloir nous tenir à distance. Je la comprends. Je ne cesse de chercher Laura et la tâche ne se facilite pas quand je réalise que j'ai à peine pu voir comment cette fille était habillée aujourd'hui. Mon regard se désespère, je ne la vois nulle part, ni elle, ni sa petite bande habituelle. Puis une main légère se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et suis surprise de voir que cette main appartient à Manon, qui me montre du doigt le groupe de Laura, assis sur un banc. Elle ne daigne pas me regarder et reste bloquée sur les filles. Sachant qu'elle ne remarquera pas mes remerciements, je lâche un soupir qui voudrait en dire long et me dirige vers le groupe.

Plus j'avance, plus je remarque qu'une fille du groupe ne cesse de me fixer. Clara. Cette fille, elle est petite, assez légère mais sûrement parce qu'elle n'est pas encore formée. Je ne l'aime pas, clairement. Elle a des airs qui ne me plaisent pas, ses mimiques... Je crois qu'elle me ressemble trop sous certains angles. Et comme je suis une salope, elle doit elle aussi en être une. Puis, elle aime bien attirer l'attention, notamment en riant fort, très fort, trop fort. On pourrait la comparer à un phoque. Une sorte d'attraction bruyante **—** mais cependant subtile **—** que tout le monde vient voir. Je veux dire, ça se voit qu'elle fait ça pour qu'on l'a remarque et je suis sûre que ses amies, elles aussi, s'en rendent compte. Pour le voir, il suffit de la regarder, de l'écouter et de savoir un minimum lire entre les lignes. Ça, c'est mon domaine. Deviner ce que les autres n'imaginent pas...

Elle ne cesse de me fixer et en vue de son caractère que j'imagine un peu égocentrique, je devine qu'elle pense que je suis là pour l'embrouiller elle. Elle se baisse et parle dans l'oreille de son amie, Serena si je me rappelle bien.

Elle aussi, je ne l'aime pas. On la considère comme obèse mais je ne la trouve pas si grosse que ça en fait, elle a juste des formes, beaucoup de formes. Mais c'est positif, elle pourrait être sexy, je pense, si elle faisait du sport. Elle me regarde à son tour, ce qui confirme bien qu'elles parlent de mon arrivée.

Puis elle se rapproche de Laura. J'accélère alors le pas. Et si elle ne veut pas me parler parce que ses connes d'amies lui disent de la merde ? Serena tente de lui parler mais celle-ci ne semble pas écouter, trop occuper à parler à la blonde, Naomie d'après mes souvenirs. Quand Serena remarque que son amie ne l'écoute pas, elle lui tape violemment l'épaule. Laura se retourne, elle semble agacée par le geste de sa copine, mais elle a malheureusement l'air d'être prête à l'écouter. Serena ouvre la bouche, cependant, j'arrive à temps.

 **« Tu comptes parler sur moi ? Je suis à l'écoute. »**

Elles se sont toutes retournées vers moi alors que j'essaie de cacher mon souffle irrégulier. La blonde observe discrètement mais profondément mon visage tandis que Laura laisse, durant une seconde, la surprise apparaître sur son visage, avant de reprendre un air impassible, attendant mes justifications. Je n'aime globalement pas le groupe et elles me le rendent bien, surtout les deux bouffonnes qui n'attendent que la première occasion pour me descendre. Je le sais, mais je m'en moque, énormément. Elles ne sont pas les premières, qu'elles fassent la queue. Je peux lire sur leurs visages de l'agacement et de l'impatience. Clara décide d'ailleurs de prendre la parole, je suis sûre qu'elle pense que je suis venue pour l'embrouiller elle et personne d'autre.

 **« Tu comptes faire quoi, chercher la merde ?**

 **—** **Pas aujourd'hui, je suis venue pour lui parler, à elle. »**

J'ai pointé mon doigt sur le nez de Laura. Elle ne semble pas surprise, en fait je crois qu'elle s'en fout. J'en ai eu la confirmation lorsqu'elle a tourné la tête pour se dégager de l'emprise de mon doigt et qu'elle s'est levée pour me suivre, aussi impassible que tout à l'heure, comme si elle s'est préparée durant des années à cette scène. Je dois dire que son comportement m'a légèrement frustrée. Elle commence déjà à avancer, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de provoquer cette Clara qui, elle, ne semble rien comprendre du tout. Serait-elle agacée par le fait que je ne sois pas là pour elle ? Je lui tapote gentiment l'épaule.

 **« La prochaine fois, tu seras l'heureuse élue. »**

Je lui donne mon plus beau sourire d'hypocrite avant de m'en aller aux côtés de Laura... mais au bout de quelques pas, je me dis qu'elle pourrait vraiment y croire, surtout qu'elle n'a fait aucun commentaire, appréhendant peut-être notre prochaine rencontre. Alors, je mets les choses aux clairs avec une certaine vulgarité.

 **« Eh Clara, je déconnais, tu peux toujours aller te faire foutre ! »**

Cette fois-ci, elle n'a pas pris deux secondes pour me répondre par des " _Elle est sérieuse elle ?!_ " ou bien encore " _Elle fait trop sa diva celle-là._ " alors que j'ai déjà le dos tourné, un sourire amusé non dissimulé sur le visage. Je crois même avoir entendu un grognement, ce qui m'a fait littéralement exploser de rire. Et à ma grande surprise, Laura rigole elle aussi. Certes son rire n'est pas aussi puissant que le mien, il est même assez discret, mais il est sincère, je n'y sens pas une pointe de sarcasme. Elle ne rigole pas non plus pour me faire plaisir. Je me dis alors que cette petite mission sera peut-être plus intéressante je ne l'ai pensée.


	4. Chapter 2 : naked secret

_Point de vue de_ ** _M_** _aya_ _._

lundi 16 septembre 2013, 14h50.

Plus que cinq petites minutes et je vais le retrouver. Cette idée me réconforte en cette journée assez sombre à cause de ce temps pour le moins décevant **—** typique Fauville à vrai dire **—** , mon sourire est resté le même sur mes lèvres depuis que je me suis levée. Il en est la seule raison. Ne vous détrompez pas, je ne suis pas amoureuse. Non, pas encore. Mes sentiments à son égard grandissent quand je le vois, quand il rigole avec moi, quand il me parle, quand il me sourit... Je sais que je vais bientôt l'aimer, dépendre totalement de lui, de ses paroles, de ses actes envers moi. Et ça risque de grandement me blesser vu à quel point notre début de relation est compliqué. Surtout que la suite ne risque pas d'être plus facile, bien au contraire. Mais je cesse bien vite de m'interroger de ce côté-là pour le moment. Je vais juste profiter pleinement de cette récréation pour lui parler, l'embrasser... Je nous imagine déjà, un sourire se dessinant sur nos visages. Le mien sera le plus beau.

Je frissonne d'excitation même si cette scène se passera dans un placard à balais. Pas très glamour, mais il le faut. Si quelqu'un apprend pour notre relation il risque d'avoir de très gros soucis. Jamais je ne me le pardonnerai. Je l'apprécie énormément et n'ai aucune envie de lui nuire et en même temps, je ne compte pas fuir notre histoire par lâcheté, parce que j'ai la trouille, bien que ce soit le cas. Je veillerai à ce que personne ne sache rien et puis... quoi de plus romantique qu'un amour interdit ? Ce sera notre petit secret.

La sonnerie finit par retentir, me sortant en un rien de temps de mes pensées. Mon sourire s'élargit alors que je ramasse gaiement mes affaires, saluant même le professeur de chimie que je hais d'ordinaire. Je pourrais presque m'en aller en sautillant, mais je ne dois pas attirer l'attention, rester un minimum discrète. Je sens une douce main se glisser dans la mienne. C'est Sarah. Je me retourne vivement pour observer son faible sourire sur son visage blanchâtre et je remarque à quel point son teint est pâle. Cette journée de lundi a dû être dure pour elle aussi. Je lui fais comprendre d'un geste de main qu'elle n'a pas à m'attendre durant cette récrée. Elle hoche la tête, me sourit faussement, ce qui fait ressortir ses cernes et se retourne rejoindre les autres. Sa main quitte très vite la mienne, n'y prêtant aucune attention. Pas de dialogues, pas de contacts. Une pointe de nostalgie me parcourt lorsque je me rends compte à quel point mes relations amicales sont au point mort.

Officiellement, Sarah est ma meilleure amie. Il est très simple pour nous de le faire paraître, il suffit que l'on reste ensemble tout le temps : durant les cours, durant les pauses, durant l'EPS, toujours se m'être ensemble lorsque l'on a besoin de binôme et aller voir les gens ensemble. Parler, rire avec eux et s'en aller, toujours à deux. Mais en dehors de ça, en dehors des autres, on ne se parle pas. On ne rigole pas, on ne se regarde pas, on ne délire pas. L'amitié qu'on a pu se porter est morte et enterrée depuis deux ou trois années déjà. Tout est de ma faute, je sais qu'elle est blessée au point de ne plus pouvoir me supporter, même si elle dit m'avoir pardonné et que rien n'a changé. Elle ment, c'est son secret qu'elle croit bien gardé, mais elle ne se rend pas compte que la profonde rage qu'elle me porte se faire ressentir à travers tout ce qu'elle fait. Elle ne se rend pas compte que je ne suis pas aussi indifférente que je le fais savoir vis-à-vis d'elle.

Elle et moi, on se connaît depuis la primaire. On a toujours été proche, on rigolait beaucoup. Puis un jour, j'ai changé de meilleure amie. Je suis allée voir ailleurs, allez savoir pourquoi. Je me lassais vite des gens, n'hésitant pas à les laisser de côté sans explications. J'étais comme ça : je m'amusais avec les gens et quand ils ne me suffisaient plus, hop, je les jetais. Et cette fois-ci, j'avais trouvé le duo phare de mon année de CM2, Laura et Clara. Elles étaient tout le temps ensemble, de vraies meilleures amies. Alors, je me suis joint à elles.

Pas besoin de les connaître sur le bout des doigts pour comprendre à quel point elles étaient proches. Elles ne faisaient qu'un. Plus ça allait, plus elles m'acceptaient. On rigolait toutes les trois, le duo devenait un trio et tout le monde était content et heureux. Je ne m'occupais en aucun cas du vide que j'ai laissé chez Sarah, à quoi bon ? Seulement, un jour, Laura me gênait. Peut-être voulais-je Clara pour moi seule, ou alors m'énervait-elle simplement ? Je ne m'en rappelle plus, mais une chose était certaine : je n'en voulais plus. Alors, j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle soit mise à l'écart. J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle se sente de trop. Je l'éloignais peu à peu de Clara et moi, et je me rapprochais de cette dernière, toujours subtilement. C'est horrible à dire, mais je prenais un malin plaisir à le faire. Parce que j'étais douée, parce que j'avais le contrôle...

Un jour, Laura a définitivement quitté Clara. Elle a cessé de lui adresser la parole du jour au lendemain, sûrement fatiguée par mon jeu et surtout, fatiguée de voir que son amie ne se rendait compte de rien, aveuglée par sa naïveté enfantine et sa profonde amitié **—** voire admiration maintenant que j'y pense **—** pour moi. J'avais remarqué que Laura avait essayé de lui ouvrir les yeux, mais je ne me suis pas inquiétée plus que cela, je savais que Clara était bien trop attachée à moi pour me quitter. Remarquant l'inutilité de ses paroles, Laura est alors passée à autre chose et je me rappelle avoir été extrêmement surprise par son comportement.

Laura était à mes yeux une éternelle mélancolique, sensible comme pas une et pourtant, elle nous a oubliées en un rien de temps. Plus aucun regard, aucune parole, aucune réaction vis-à-vis de nous. Elle passait ses récrées ailleurs, avec d'autres personnes et elle semblait heureuse. Je me rappelle avoir été frustrée par son comportement, en colère et triste aussi. Alors, mesquine que j'étais, je me suis vengée sur Clara. J'ai fait en sorte que notre entourage proche, à l'époque un groupe de garçons plutôt sympas et fluets, se retourne contre elle, avant de la jeter, elle aussi. Seulement, elle n'a pas eu la vivacité de Laura et elle, elle est restée seule, si bien que sa mère est elle-même venue se plaindre à notre professeur, qu'on appelait maître à l'époque.

J'étais diabolique, une jeune salope, je peux le dire. Évidemment que j'ai honte de mes actes aujourd'hui et je suis surprise d'avoir pu être aussi méchante à un si jeune âge, mais avec l'arrivée au collège, elles se sont éloignées de moi, m'empêchant ainsi de m'excuser. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elles sont devenues, je remarque juste qu'elles se sont pardonnées et qu'elles sont de nouveau ensemble. Peut-être leur nouvelle amitié est-elle aussi hypocrite que celle que j'ai avec Sarah ou peut-être se considèrent-elles comme des sœurs ? Impossible de le dire.

Depuis ces deux dernières victimes, je suis revenue vers Sarah, en espérant retrouver mon amie, celle avec qui j'ai ri et celle avec qui je me sentais bien. Seulement, Sarah est loin d'être aussi débile que les autres. Elle me connaît très bien et même si elle a dû remarquer mon changement mental, elle a bien vu ce que j'ai fait, elle a pris peur, ou bien était-elle trop dégoûtée pour me reparler comme avant ? Le fait est que, depuis ce jour, elle n'est plus mon amie, elle en assume seulement l'image. Et je la comprends, je le mérite amplement même.

Ma véritable meilleure amie, si puis-je dire, c'est ma sœur jumelle, Aziz. On est fausse jumelle c'est-à-dire que physiquement, on ne se ressemble pas, mentalement non plus d'ailleurs, mais on se soutient mutuellement depuis toujours, particulièrement depuis la sixième. Et c'est en la croisant dans les couloirs que je me rends compte que je suis à deux à l'heure depuis la sonnerie. Affolée, je me baisse pour qu'elle ne me remarque pas, car si elle me voit, elle va vouloir me parler... et savoir où je vais. Une fois ma jumelle hors de ma vue, j'agrippe la poignée de la porte de placard et la tourne, discrètement mais rapidement. Je sens son odeur, son parfum. Il est là.

* * *

 _Point de vue d' **A** naïs._

lundi 16 septembre 2013, 14h58.

Assise sur un banc aux côtés de mon amie Axelle qui ne cesse de me raconter ses multiples rapprochements avec Julien, j'ai l'esprit ailleurs. Mon amie, trop occupée à me raconter sa vie, ne le remarque même pas. Ce SMS m'a particulièrement troublé. Je tapote mes cuisses à l'aide de mes mains, chose qui énerve vite Axelle qui daigne enfin poser ses yeux sur moi. Son regard plissé est là pour me montrer son énervement. Je sens son souffle parfumé à la fraise sur mon visage.

 **« Anaïs, tu fais quoi au juste avec tes mains et est-ce que tu peux arrêter ? C'est énervant. Mais dis, tu m'écoutais quand je te parlais ?**

 **— Axelle, t'as déjà été victime de... chantage ? »**

Ne pas répondre à sa question est la meilleure façon pour moi d'attirer toute son attention, surtout si j'en pose une autre par-dessus.

 **« Quelqu'un te fais chanter, blondasse ? »**

Je lâche un soupir à l'entente de ce surnom que je déteste et finis par hocher lentement la tête. Mon amie me regarde un peu plus intensément, s'installant un peu plus confortablement en face de moi. Je me dis alors que, peut-être, je m'apprête à faire une bêtise, peut-être que cette personne s'en prendra à mon amie ? Mais je ressens un besoin immense de partager ce poids qui traîne depuis maintenant une semaine sur mes épaules. Ces messages d'Anonyme commencent à me faire flipper au plus profond de moi et je ne sais pas si je dois rentrer dans son jeu ou alerter mon entourage. Axelle peut peut-être m'aider.

 **« Mais à propos de quoi ? »**

Je me mordille discrètement la lèvre inférieure, me rappelant que si j'accepte de faire tout ce que me dit Anonyme depuis le début, c'est pour qu'Axelle n'en sache rien, pour qu'elle n'apprenne pas mon secret, car je redoute sa réaction. Enfin, je la devine plutôt : folle de rage, jalouse aussi que je partage plus de temps avec lui qu'avec elle. Elle pourrait peut-être se sentir trahit aussi. Après, elle irait sûrement le voir, elle irait le frapper, lui crier dessus, lui cracher dessus, et elle lui rendrait la vie encore plus dure qu'elle ne le fait maintenant. Je refuse ça. Quant à moi... je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qu'elle me préparerait, car je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre.

Je plonge un peu plus mes yeux dans les siens, observant plus attentivement ses pupilles, histoire de chercher un bon mensonge.

 **« Il ou elle me menace à propos de mes mèches brunes. Comment cette personne peut savoir ça, hein ? »**

Je lui agite une de mes boucles blondes sous le nez, pour rendre mon histoire un peu plus crédible. Mon visage prend une tournure légèrement bête, mettant toutes mes chances de mon côté.

J'assume d'être blonde, pourtant, occasionnellement, quelques mèches brunes se dessinent dans ma chevelure de tigresse. Mon amie le sachant, elle croit donc à mon histoire, laissant apparaître un sourire en coin, me montrant ses dents d'une blancheur à vous en donner la chair de poule.

 **« Cette personne doit bien t'observer... Mais, qu'est-ce que tu dois faire pour qu'elle garde le silence ? »**

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent, mes mains en deviennent presque moites. Je dois lui dire la vérité à propos de ça, après je me sentirais... mieux, oui sûrement. Je tente encore de m'en convaincre lorsque je prononce cette phrase :

 **« Il veut que j'fasse flipper une fille, dans la classe, à propos d'un de ses secrets...**

 **— Wow, quel secret, blondie ? »**

Ses yeux pétillent d'excitation, j'ai vraiment toute son attention maintenant. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Je déglutis difficilement et me rapproche un peu plus d'elle, histoire de pouvoir murmurer le secret.

 **« Tu sais, Maya, la métisse ? Bah... elle entretient une relation secrète avec le nouvel assistant du prof de sport, Mr Leroy...**

 **— Romain Leroy tu veux dire ?! Le jeune futur prof de sport sexy du collège ?! »**

Axelle a parlé trop fort à mon goût, je lui tape rapidement son épaule ! Si elle est aussi discrète que ça alors je viens de faire une grossière erreur. Elle a les yeux ronds et dans une autre situation, j'aurais pu rire... Mais là, une boule se forme dans mon estomac. Une boule que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir. J'ai fait une regrettable erreur et je m'en rends peu à peu compte. De toute évidence, Axelle n'a pas la maturité pour garder un secret tel quel pour elle. Surtout elle qui parle à tout bout de champ... Mais où avais-je la tête ? Puis son regard envers Maya va changer et vu sa discrétion et vu que cette dernière n'est pas totalement bête, elle va s'en rendre compte, lui demander pourquoi et... Axelle va tout balancer, tout. Elle attirera l'attention sur elle et ridiculisera Maya qui sort avec son assistant sportif préféré. Pierre de coups. Quelle boulette je viens de faire !

La panique s'empare alors de moi, surtout lorsque je remarque qu'elle attend quelque chose, une réaction ou une autre information croustillante... J'ai peut-être une chance alors, je peux me rattraper.

 **« Quand je dis que les brunes sont plus connes que nous, regarde-toi. Je te ferais croire n'importe quoi... »**

Et là, c'est comme si elle respirait de nouveau. Son visage reprend des couleurs, ses yeux ne me portent plus toute l'attention qu'ils ont et j'ai bien envie de lâcher un soupir de soulagement, mais Axelle n'est pas aussi naïve que ça, donc vaut mieux m'abstenir et rester prudente. Je me rends compte que cet Anonyme réanime mon intelligence perdue.

 **« Alors, tout ce que tu viens d'me dire... tu l'as inventé ?**

 **— Juste pour voir ta réaction et si t'étais aussi naïve que je le pensais. »**

Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage quand je réalise la chance que j'ai et comment j'ai pu m'en sortir. Plus jamais je ne lui reparlerai de ce secret, de mes messages, jamais. Axelle n'est pas prête, pas plus que moi d'ailleurs, mais moi, on ne m'a pas laissé le choix. On m'a entraîné là-dedans sans me demander mon accord.

Mon portable se met à vibrer, je le sors et regarde le SMS, appréhendant quelque peu qu'il vienne de cet Anonyme... Bingo.

 **SMS d'un Numéro Bloqué à Anaïs.**

 _15h03_ ✉ Tu as bien fait de t'abstenir, je ne l'aurais pas laissé passer chérie. Maintenant, rends-toi devant le placard à balais du hall, Maya et son fameux Roméo sont dedans. Frappe juste à la porte, c'est préférable pour toi et tes yeux de ne pas ouvrir, crois-moi.

Fais vite avant que les cours ne reprennent, plus que sept minutes.

 **\- Anonyme.**

Je dois avouer qu'un certain malaise s'installe dans mon intérieur quand je me dis qu'il a entendu notre conversation, qu'il est près. Je fais toutes sortes de mimiques avec ma bouche, c'est ma façon à moi de me concentrer. J'en ai presque oublié la présence d'Axelle, qui me donne une tape sur l'épaule. Je sursaute, extrêmement gênée par mon oubli qui aurait pu m'être fatal. Je vois de nouveau cette pointe d'excitation dans ses yeux, elle espère que je lui dise que c'est de ce fameux Anonyme et si je lui dis la vérité, elle voudra lire le message. Hors de question, j'ai commencé ce mensonge, je m'y tiens jusqu'au bout.

 **« Calme-toi miss, c'est seulement Ben et il veut que je le rejoigne...**

 **— Et tu vas y aller ? Mais, vous vous êtes donnés rendez-vous où ?**

 **— C'est un secret. »**

Je n'ai pas fini ma phrase que je suis déjà en route vers le hall, me retournant juste pour lui sourire en lui tirant la langue. Quand j'y repense, le lieu de rendez-vous est en effet un secret pour elle. Ben est l'excuse parfaite, j'espère qu'il me pardonnera ce petit mensonge... s'il le découvre un jour.

Mon esprit se vocalise seulement sur mon secret et aussi sur celui de Maya. Que faire une fois devant la porte, juste toquer comme Anonyme me l'a demandé ou bien rentrer et devenir l'ennemi du couple ? C'est dégoûtant, les imaginant s'embrassant, se touchant... rien que s'ils se regardent j'aurais des nausées. J'ai la critique facile et même si Maya était une fille que j'appréciais bien, depuis que je sais qu'elle a des rapports avec le stagiaire, elle me répugne. Comment elle peut faire des choses pareilles ? Avec un futur prof putain !

C'est vrai que Mr Leroy est mignon et c'est vrai qu'il est jeune, c'est un assistant apparemment très doué en sport et assez mauvais en ce qui concerne l'école. Il a quitté l'école depuis peu de temps, il doit avoir tout juste dix-sept ans. On en rigolait beaucoup avec Axelle, des fois Maya se joignait même à nous. Peut-être préparait-elle sa couverture ? Mais je pense qu'il y a des limites tout de même, surtout que Mr Leroy est bien dans la merde si quelqu'un le découvre. Il n'est pas encore professeur mais ça ne change pas vraiment la donne. Se rend-elle compte de l'importance ses actes ? Je secoue négativement la tête. Je la juge peut-être, mais ce n'est pas à moi de lui faire la morale. Nous ne sommes pas assez proches, juste des copines de classe.

Après avoir posé un pied dans ce vieux hall, je remarque avec plaisir qu'il y a encore du monde. Pour moi, c'est positif car je n'ai pas vraiment à me cacher des pions, je dois juste rester naturelle et calme, malgré mon énervement naissant.

Je me dirige vers cette fameuse porte que je trouve immédiatement, peut-être parce que je me dessine un plan dans ma tête depuis que j'ai levé mes fesses de ce banc terne et froid ? Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable, 15h06, il me reste quatre minutes. Pourtant, je ne peux plus bouger, je suis paralysée. Je reste devant cette porte d'un marron terne, qui me paraît même sinistre maintenant, essayant d'empêcher mon esprit d'imaginer ce qu'ils font derrière. Quand soudain, je reçois un nouvel SMS. Je ne doute plus du destinataire. La totalité de mes membres se tendent, pourtant, ma main tremblante sort mon portable.

 **SMS d'un Numéro Bloqué à Anaïs.**

 _15h07_ ✉ Toque seulement et dit-lui que tu sais ce qu'elle fait et avec qui. Rajoute ce que tu veux après, fais-toi plaisir, je sais que tu le veux.

Bonne chance !

 **\- Anonyme.**

Je n'aime pas quand il me dit quoi faire ou quoi dire, mais comme il a commencé à le faire, pourquoi ne pas finir ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censée ajouter après, hein ? Je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler avec elle, aucune envie de débattre sur le sujet. Je n'ai aucune envie de dire ce que je pense aussi. Pas maintenant, pas devant tout le monde. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je préfère l'humilier, la faire flipper, plutôt que de devoir tout avouer à ma meilleure amie.

Un frisson me parcourt lorsque je réalise à quel point elle va me détester si un jour elle l'apprend... Mais ça me motive à toquer, ce que je fais d'une main faussement assurée. Je me rapproche un peu plus de la porte pour qu'elle et... et mon "prof" puissent entendre mes paroles.

 **« Je... Maya, je sais ce que tu fais, et avec qui. T'es vraiment répugnante, et insouciante aussi ! Comment tu peux être aussi stupide ? J'en reviens pas, et pourtant, je sais que c'est toi, toi qui fais cette belle... cette belle connerie ! »**

Mon pied droit frappe la porte avec ardeur et marche en direction de la sortie, vérifiant quand même que personne ne me lance de regard suspect. Plus je m'approche, plus mes pas s'accélèrent. Je me rends compte que j'ai inconsciemment enfoncé mes longs ongles dans ma peau. Je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler, je lui en veux, à elle. Je lui en veux d'avoir un secret aussi dégueulasse que celui-là, je lui en veux d'être tellement pas discrète qu'Anonyme l'ait coincée et qu'il me fasse chanter, une fois de plus, à cause d'elle. Quant à cette ordure qui s'amuse de moi... il met mon amitié avec Axelle en péril un peu plus à chaque fois que je reçois un SMS et tout ça à cause d'elle ! Je me mets à trottiner sans m'en rendre compte lorsqu'une voix me stop presque immédiatement, posant sa main glacée sur ma hanche.

 **« Ne cours pas chérie, tu risquerais de tomber et de te faire mal... »**


	5. Chapter 3 : understand what I can't say

_Point de vue de_ ** _L_** _aura_ _._

lundi 16 septembre 2013, 15h01.

J'avoue ne rien comprendre. Cette fille, je ne la connais pas du tout, mais je m'en fiche. J'accepterai n'importe quelle excuse pour m'éloigner de Clara et de la bande.

J'aime bien Serena, mais elle me fatigue. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle joue, mais depuis que je n'adresse plus la parole à Clara, elle fait le "yoyo" entre nous deux. Elle m'a franchement fait comprendre qu'elle ne prendrait parti ni pour elle, ni pour moi et ça me va, je n'ai pas besoin de partenaires ou je ne sais quoi. Nous ne sommes pas en guerre, pas encore. Mais des fois, Serena me cherche. Elle veut me provoquer, mais elle ne sait pas que tout cela me passe au-dessus et que, bientôt, je serais bien loin de toutes ces conneries... Quant à Naomie, elle est sympa, j'aime bien parler avec elle car c'est toujours intéressant ce qu'elle dit mais dès que quelqu'un d'autre que nous trois approche, elle se tait et devient une vraie brique, vide de toute conversation. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle agit ainsi, j'en suis la première navrée mais c'est vrai. J'accepte tout à fait qu'elle soit timide, ayant moi-même était la "petite fragile du groupe", mais jamais je ne l'aie été à ce point.

Je suis fatiguée d'elles et j'ai pour habitude de me lasser assez facilement. J'ai vite besoin de changement. Et même si je ne pense pas que ce soit cette Sara qui va me l'apporter, elle va au moins changer cette récré en quelque chose de plus... imprévu. Les grognements ridicules de Clara me font discrètement rigoler et je ne me retiens pas. Mon rire est comme un soulagement pour moi, il enlève la pression de cette rude journée. Je vois la surprise sur le visage de Sara, mais je m'en occupe peu. Elle ne me connaît pas et elle risque d'être surprise.

Une fois loin de mon groupe, elle semble redevenir sérieuse, comme si elle allait me parler d'un sujet important. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction. Elle semble même ressentir un peu de stress.

 **« Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je sais. »**

J'attends une suite à sa phrase, mon visage restant impassible, mais elle ne semble pas décidée à me la donner. Je secoue la tête pour lui montrer mon incompréhension, mais elle reste sur sa décision en gardant un silence qui devient pour le moins pesant. Je prends alors la parole.

 **« Mais de quoi tu parles, qu'est-ce que tu sais ?**

 **—** **Pour toi et... Nolan.**

 **—** **Quoi ? »**

Je laisse échapper un petit rire, ni sincère ni nerveux. Le temps d'une seconde, je ne comprends réellement pas de quoi elle parle, encore une de ces foutues rumeurs lâchée par une de ces salopes populaires qui lui servent d'amies ? Je pense que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que ce soit Mégane, la garce de la classe, qui l'ait lancé. Puis, je repense au "pseudo baiser" qu'il y a eu entre lui et moi ce midi, fait-elle allusion à ça ? Bien sûre qu'elle fait allusion à ça.

Je tente de camoufler mes émotions, mais la peur gagne peu à peu mes traits. Comment ça se fait qu'elle sait ? Je ne peux pas approfondir ma réflexion qu'elle décide de reprendre la parole.

 **« Je sais... je sais pour le baiser, entre toi et l'autre... Je sais. »**

Le stress monte en flèche, je le sens me bouffer de l'intérieur et la colère aussi, facultativement. Elle me prend à part, m'amène loin des autres pour me faire savoir qu'elle sait pour moi et Nolan. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

 **« Je ne l'aime pas, je ne suis même pas sûr de l'apprécier en tant qu'ami. Puis... qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire hein ? »**

Mon interlocutrice semble remarquer ma colère naissante car elle me dit ensuite.

 **« Laura, s'il te plaît, ne t'énerve pas... »**

Ses yeux sont presque à me supplier cela. Elle est vraiment extrême dans ses sentiments, comme si le sujet était quelque chose qui la concernait elle. Cependant, aucune de ses mimiques ne m'atteint, bien au contraire, elles remettent de l'huile sur le feu. Je crois qu'elle ne se rend pas compte à quel point je n'ai pas envie que cela se sache. Il ne se passera jamais rien avec Nolan, mais je n'ai aucune envie que des gens se mettent des idées en tête, comme Freddie. Ma colère laisse peu à peu place à la surprise quand je me rends compte qu'elle a l'air encore plus mal à l'aise que moi. Je la trouve tellement étrange. Elle a l'air de ne pas contrôler ses mots, comme-ci quelqu'un parlait à sa place. Comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à me voir en colère après ces révélations. Malheureusement pour elle, ses bizarreries me mettent un peu plus en rogne.

 **« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, dis-moi ? Et s'il te plaît, arrête de jouer ta petite apeurée, dis-moi ce que tu veux, on gagnera du temps, tu crois pas ? »**

La décomposition de son visage m'effraie. Je ne la comprends vraiment pas, elle n'a pas l'air assurée dans ses actes et ça ne ressemble vraiment pas au personnage que je me faisais d'elle. Peut-être joue-t-elle la comédie pour m'attendrir ou peut-être me suis-je vraiment trompée sur elle ? Mais c'est au tour de mon visage de se décomposer lorsque je comprends, en faisant travailler mes méninges, qu'elle ne veut rien de précis, juste me faire savoir qu'elle sait. Mais pourquoi est-elle venue, en quoi est-ce utile ?

En une seconde, un frisson semble la parcourir. Elle gémit d'une façon effrayante. Je recule d'un petit pas. Cette fille est un mystère. La seconde qui suit, elle semble reprendre ses esprits. Elle semble savoir ce qu'elle veut, enfin. L'incompréhension doit se lire sur mon visage parce que je ne comprends plus rien du tout.

 **« Écoute, il n'est pas question de ce que je veux en échange de mon silence. Saches juste que je sais, pour vous deux, voilà. Oh, et puis attends... »**

Je me balance d'une jambe sur l'autre, attendant que Sara ait fini de fouiller dans son sac, à la recherche de mon cadeau. Je n'ose rien dire, espérant que ce qu'elle cherche m'offrira des réponses. Le fait qu'elle reste vague au sujet de son silence me mets particulièrement mal à l'aise, pire que si je devais participer à un chantage. Sara laisse échappe un soupir victorieux et sort un petit bout de papier de son foutu sac. Elle semble soudainement indifférente, comme si elle n'a plus de temps à me consacrer. Elle ne daigne même pas me donner manuellement le papier, elle me le jette.

 **« Fais ce que tu as à faire pour comprendre Laura. Je ne peux pas être plus perspicace. »**

Elle s'en va ensuite après m'avoir lancé un regard aussi furtif qu'intense, si je peux me le permettre. Cependant, je n'ai pas réussi à le déchiffrer et cette dernière ne prend pas le temps de l'éterniser, car elle se retourne la seconde qui suit. Ses dernières paroles, ses précédents actes, ils m'agacent tous tellement.

C'est avec énervement que je m'abaisse pour ramasser le bout de papier dorénavant sale, espérant y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Je m'aperçois avec anxiété qu'elle n'y a écrit qu'un numéro de téléphone mobile. J'ai beau retourner le petit bout de feuille, aucun nom n'est marqué dessus.

Cette fille est la plus exaspérante que je n'ai jamais rencontrée ! Peut-être veut-elle se donner un genre mystérieux avec ses énigmes ? Je pense que ce serait bien le genre de Sara. Je ne la connais pas personnellement, mais je ne pense pas manquer grand-chose. Je l'imagine tout à fait capable de s'inventer des traits de caractère pour se rendre intéressante tout comme ma sœur, d'un an plus jeune que moi. C'est d'un pas énervé que je me dirige en direction des rangs, car la sonnerie vient à l'instant de retentir.

* * *

 _Point de vue de **S** ara._

lundi 16 septembre 2013, 15h08.

Je suis littéralement partie me réfugier dans les toilettes, celles-ci étant vide. J'en déduis que la sonnerie va bientôt retentir. Je l'ai fait ! J'y suis allée, j'y suis arrivée ! Je me suis retrouvée extrêmement mal à l'aise durant la conversation, je n'avais aucun argument, aucune réponse à ses questions, notamment lorsqu'elle m'a demandé ce que je souhaitais en échange. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? J'étais tellement apeurée à l'idée d'aller la confronter que je n'y avais même pas pensé... Est-ce qu'il va me demander de la faire chanter pour elle ? Je frémis à cette pensée. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire ce genre de choses, je ne pourrais pas le faire. Je ne pourrais cacher ma peine et ma pitié envers elle, d'ailleurs j'ai très mal joué la comédie.

Laura doit être une fille vraiment débile si elle n'a pas remarqué mon manque de confiance en mes paroles. Mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas niaise, du moins pas autant. Je décide de regarder le dernier SMS que j'ai reçu, après avoir descendu les escaliers en compagnie de Manon que j'ai réussi à éviter pour le moment. Sûrement était-il juste un SMS en guise d'avertissement, me rappelant que j'avais une mission à accomplir...

 **SMS d'un Léo à Sara.**

 _15h01_ ✉ Coucou ma petite chérie, est-ce que j'ai besoin de prendre un selfie pour te montrer que je suis confortablement allongé dans mon lit ? Ahah, je t'encourage en cette dernière heure d'Histoire, moi qui suis si malade. 8-p

Les battements de mon cœur ont ralenti à l'instant même où j'ai vu que le SMS n'était envoyé par personne d'autre que Léo et un sourire est apparu lorsque je l'ai lu. Léo a tout de même une petite pensée pour moi.

Mon copain qui simule une grippe pour rater la journée du lundi, qu'est-ce que je l'envie. Heureusement que son subterfuge ne peut durer plus de deux jours, car supporter les journées au collège est bien difficile sans lui. Ma vie n'est pas particulièrement gaie, ni même joyeuse, mais Léo peut m'apporter tout le bonheur du monde, même s'il est vrai qu'il peut aussi me détruire de l'intérieur comme personne.

L'agaçante sonnerie du collège retentit fortement à mes oreilles, interrompant mes songes. Je passe un coup d'eau sur mon visage, me souciant peu de mon mascara pouvant couler, m'observant attentivement durant quelques secondes.

Mes cheveux parfaitement lisses prendront peut-être quelques boucles maintenant que quelques gouttes s'y sont égarées. J'effleure mes lèvres et y retire du gloss rose que j'ai appliqué ce midi. J'observe mes yeux marron et les larmes montent. Il n'y a aucune raison apparente, mais je ressens un profond dégoût envers moi-même.

Je suis une nouvelle fois encore sortie de mes songes par quelque chose d'agaçant : Marine, la surveillante. Ses yeux noirs entourés de crayon et de mascara sont arrondis par la surprise de me trouver encore ici, elle frappe avec vivacité contre la porte des toilettes, me disant de sortir. Je lâche un dernier soupir avant de partir en direction de mon rang, déjà en marche, vers la salle d'Histoire.

* * *

 _Point de vue de **L** aura._

lundi 16 septembre 2013, 16h41.

Je lance lourdement mon sac sur mon lit. Je suis littéralement exténuée par cette journée qui était, comme prévu, bien merdique. J'ai seulement besoin de calme, de quelque chose pour m'apaiser, alors je saisis mon MP3 et ouvre mon vélux. Je n'ai pas de balcon dans ma chambre, mes parents n'ont pas les moyens de m'en installer un, mais ça m'est égal. Apprécier ma magnifique vue depuis mon toit rend les choses encore plus poétiques. Ma ville est assez fleurie, les arbres ne manquent pas, surtout pas dans mon quartier **—** situé à la périphérie a.k.a la campagne de Fauville **—** , car nous possédons nous-mêmes une forêt, en guise de jardin, si puis-je dire. Nous ne faisons jamais rien comme les autres, mais j'aime ma forêt, j'aime ma vue.

Le soleil est aujourd'hui assez doux, il est en train de se coucher, ce qui ne fait qu'embellir davantage les arbres situés devant ma maison. Alors, je monte sur mon radiateur, enjambe mon vélux et m'assois avec précaution sur le toit. J'allume mon MP3, mets les écouteurs dans mes oreilles et je me perds dans mes pensées, mélangées par ma douce musique **— i see fire by ed sheeran** **—**. Je fais ça quotidiennement, c'est une sorte de rituel, rituel qui peut durer des heures lorsque je vais mal ou que je dois penser. Je pense tout le temps, mais je me sens si bien ici, sur mon toit.

C'est ainsi que je me remémore ma journée, pour le moins improbable, cependant, je décide de soigneusement ignorer le moment où Nolan m'a embrassé **—** moment qui reste toujours un mystère que je préfère ne pas résoudre **—** , ainsi que le moment où Freddie m'a parlé de ça. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'ignorer Sara plus longtemps, son comportement qui m'est toujours aussi pénible et irritable.

Elle est restée beaucoup trop vague, trop vague face à moi qui suis avide de questions. Mais suis-je prête à envoyer un SMS à ce numéro inconnu ? Certes, ça pourrait être son numéro, mais aussi celui de son frère ou de sa sœur. Pourquoi pas de sa mère aussi ? Je suis certaine que Sara et sa bande seraient capables de planifier un plan du genre, juste pour se foutre de ma gueule.

Pourquoi moi ? Car je n'aime pas Mégane, et Sara est l'amie de Mégane. Je lui fais tellement pas confiance, mais je me risque à envoyer cet SMS. Après tout, l'humiliation sera toujours moins violente qu'en vrai. Puis, je me dis que, peut-être, ce numéro me donnera des réponses ? Je sais que je ne devrais pas espérer, mais que voulez-vous ? Malgré les leçons de la vie, je reste une personne naïve.

 **SMS de Laura à Numéro Non Enregistré.**

 _16h45_ ✉ je suis Laura et j'ai besoin de réponse. est-ce que tu vas m'aider ou bien c'est une blague de la part de Sara ?

Après avoir envoyé le SMS, je me suis sentie dix mille fois plus idiote encore. Ma vie est tellement minable et inintéressante qu'on vient me chercher sans réel but et le pire, c'est que je n'ai tellement rien d'autre à faire que je marche dans le jeu. Pathétique. Mon sentiment amer envers moi-même me donne envie de me plaindre et je sais où le faire.

Je rentre dans ma chambre, je monte le son de la musique **— lonely by 2ne1** **—** toujours dans mes oreilles et referme ma fenêtre. Je ne peux me permettre de le faire sur le toit, ma sœur pourrait rentrer dans ma chambre et voir ce que je fais et là alors, je serais finie. Aucun mensonge que je pourrais inventer ne sera suffisant pour me sauver cette fois.

D'ailleurs, n'importe quel membre de ma famille pourrait rentrer dans ma chambre, car chez moi, frapper avant d'entrer ? C'est seulement facultatif. Ainsi, sur mon lit, dos collé au mur, je pourrais les voir pénétrer, tous et ainsi changer d'onglet à mon aise.

 _Baby, je suis tellement seule..._

L'ordinateur est posé à côté de mes jambes, je suis déjà connectée au compte. Le soleil s'est pratiquement couché, faisant dangereusement baisser la luminosité, cependant, je n'ai aucune envie d'être éclairée. En faisant cet autre rituel, les larmes ont pour habitude de couler par elles-mêmes, je ne tiens pas à attirer l'attention sur elles.

 _Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça... Je ne sais pas, je veux me trouver maintenant._

Je mets ma tête entre mes mains tremblantes avant de prendre l'ordinateur et de me laisser absorber par cette activité, elle aussi devenue habituelle, qui me tuera bien un jour. Mais qu'on se le dise, qui s'en inquiète ?


	6. Chapter 4 : far away from the others

_Point de vue d' **A** naïs._

lundi 16 septembre 2013, 15h08.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que le puissant bras appartenant à cette main me saisit un peu plus les hanches pour me rapprocher d'un corps assez musclé. C'est alors que je reconnais le visage angélique de Benjamin. C'est quand il rapproche son visage de ma joue qu'un sincère sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Ben dépose sur ma joue un discret baiser avant de prendre mon menton entre ses doigts et de me forcer à le regarder dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Je crois que je suis ce qu'on peut appeler _in love_.

 **« Pourquoi tu courais, ma douce ?**  
 **— Joue pas le poète avec moi, mon grand. Et, pour ta gouverne, je courais me réfugier dans mes rangs. »**

Je me force à afficher un nouveau sourire sur mon visage, voulant lui faire avaler ma salade, le précédent ayant subitement disparu. Cependant, mon ami remarque un autre aspect physique de ma colère.

 **« Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu trembles... ? »**

Ainsi, il saisit rapidement mon avant-bras et je peux ainsi remarquer qu'en effet, je tremble. Je lâche un soupir de désespoir, ne sachant comment expliquer cette situation.

La vérité est que je suis effrayée à l'idée que quelqu'un m'observe si attentivement en dehors des cours, que je suis toujours en colère envers Maya et que plus le temps passe, plus je me demande si je vais pouvoir la supporter, tous les jours, à tous les cours... Je n'imagine même plus la voir en sport. Honnêtement, la colère me ronge.

Je décide alors de prendre les devants avec Benjamin, car je ne me sens pas prête à lui expliquer mes péripéties en détail. Mon petit ami est quelqu'un d'assez observateur, attentif, des fois à la limite du jaloux paranoïaque. Il me laisse beaucoup de liberté, j'ai notamment pu rester en contact avec mes amis masculins, chose que je trouve tout à fait normale. Cependant, il n'est jamais serein et ne cesse de m'espionner dès qu'il le peut. Je sens son regard quotidien posé sur moi lorsque j'adresse la parole à un gars de ma classe, ou encore si je ne vais pas vers lui quand il autour, parce que je ne le vois pas. Cela me dérange, mais je n'ai rien à cacher, du moins, pas au collège. Du moment qu'il reste loin de mes histoires personnelles, je ne me plains pas. Mais, si jamais je lui raconte la vérité... Ce sera la fin. Il m'empêchera d'aller le voir, ce que je refuserais, catégoriquement. Je n'accepterai pas non plus qu'il m'espionne quand je lui parlerai. Peut-être que ça nous mènerait à la séparation ? Sûrement. Je frémis à cette idée. Mieux vaut que je me taise.

Je lie rapidement mes petits doigts aux siens et ainsi, je commence la marche. Benjamin n'est pas stupide, je sens bien qu'il est réticent à me suivre, cependant, je persiste. Une fois que nous sommes prêts à descendre les escaliers extérieurs, il engage finalement la conversation d'un ton ferme.

 **« Pourquoi tu tremblais ?**  
 **— Benjamin...**  
 **— Anaïs, réponds-moi s'il te plaît. »**

Je me retourne lentement pour analyser son visage et ainsi gagner du temps. Ses traits se sont légèrement assombris, je peux lire à travers ses iris qu'il est devenu subitement sérieux. Plus je mettrai du temps à répondre, plus il prendra ça pour quelque chose de sérieux. Je sors alors le premier mensonge que je suis capable de prononcer.

 **« Benjamin, c'est rien de grave. Juste... des trucs qu'Axelle qui m'ont pas plu.**  
 **— C'est tout ? Ma princesse, serais-tu exaspérée par la futilité de ta moitié féminine ? »**

Ses paroles me font doucement sourire. Benjamin n'a jamais aimé Axelle qu'il a toujours trouvée trop superficielle pour être vraie. Ils se sont souvent pris le bec tous les deux et moi, j'étais la poire du milieu, obligée de choisir un camp, même si je faisais tout pour rester neutre. Fut un temps où les tensions étaient quotidiennement présentes, mais, après une bonne **—** et une seule ! **—** explication durant laquelle j'ai déclaré la situation invivable, ils ont tous deux accepté de s'ignorer, se lançant cependant des fois quelques pics, mais rien de bien méchant. Ils l'ont fait pour moi et moi seule, je leur suis encore extrêmement reconnaissante.

Je bouscule légèrement l'épaule de Benjamin, ce qui me force à me mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

 **« Tais-toi, Axelle est loin d'être futile. Et, c'est pas sa faute, c'est moi, je suis à bout de nerfs en ce moment.**  
 **— Pourquoi ? »**

 _Parce qu'un numéro bloqué me fait chanter avec un secret qui peut me valoir gros, parce qu'une fille de ma classe sort avec le nouvel assistant de sport qu'on a toutes les semaines et parce qu'à cause d'elle, Anonyme n'est pas près de me lâcher, il ressert les griffes. À part ça, ma vie est parfaite et complètement épanouie._

Je finis par hausser les épaules pour qu'il comprenne que je n'en sais rien. Il va sûrement finir par penser que j'ai mes règles.

C'est à ce moment-là que la sonnerie retentit, signifiant qu'il va devoir rejoindre son rang de troisième et que moi je vais devoir partager ma classe avec cette fille en manque d'histoire interdite. Malgré tout, mon cœur accélère les battements. Je ne suis toujours pas prête à la revoir, son visage, ni même la savoir derrière moi... Je ne pourrais même pas masquer le dégoût s'affichant sur mon visage.

C'est alors que des mains glacées se placent sur mon visage, me faisant lever la tête. Benjamin rapproche alors ses lèvres des miennes, pour y déposer un baiser tout aussi tendre que passionné. À cet instant, je l'oublie elle et me consacre à lui, son souffle chaud, sa très agréable et habituelle odeur, sa présence... Malgré nos mois passés ensemble, ses baisers me mettent toujours dans tous mes états. Mon cœur sous ma poitrine bat aussi vite qu'il y a quelques instants, mais d'une façon différente, d'une façon que j'apprécie cette fois.

C'est le ventre plein de papillons que je me dirige vers mon rang.

* * *

 _Point de vue de **M** aya._

lundi 16 septembre 2013, 15h10.

Le son de la sonnerie éveille de nouveau mon anxiété, alertant un peu Sarah qui m'interroge du regard. Je lui fais comprendre que tout va bien tout en me blâmant d'être aussi distraite... En même temps, comment rester neutre après ce coup de pression qu'Anaïs m'a fait ?

Je l'ai reconnue, au son de sa voix. Le fait que la meilleure amie d'Axelle sache ça à propos de _nous_ , ça me met légèrement mal à l'aise. Le fait est que ces filles-là **—** Axelle et sa troupe **—** ne sont pas "méchantes" **—** enfin pas tant que ça et surtout pas avec moi **—** , mais je ne leur fais nullement confiance.

Axelle, elle a sa bande... en fait, elle a une bande. Une bande de ce qu'on appelle ici "populaire". Si jamais ils savent pour ma relation, il peut dire au revoir à sa possible carrière dans l'éducation et jamais je ne me pardonnerai cela. Mais, comment cette blonde sait-elle pour nous ? Elle est bien loin d'être le genre de fille à observer chaque personne du collège, cherchant, non sans failles leur secret. Je me serai méfiée d'elle si ça avait été le cas. Mais pourtant, elle sait bien pour nous et elle en est dégoûtée, je l'ai ressenti dans sa voix aussi. Du dégoût et de la rage... mais rage de quoi ? Pourquoi m'en veut-elle ? Ce n'est pas elle qui sera affectée si des dommages sont créés. Le fait est que je sois dans la même classe qu'elle **—** et je ne doute pas une seconde du fait qu'elle soit aussi gênée que moi suite à cette situation **—** m'effraie un peu. Un peu beaucoup même.

Malgré toutes les paroles de courage que je me répète, je ne peux la regarder, pas encore. Je l'éviterai subtilement durant ces deux longues heures de français et ensuite seulement, je la confronterais.

* * *

La première heure de français vient de passer, aussi longue qu'ennuyante. La prof me captive autant qu'un caillou et encore, je peux trouver de la beauté dans un caillou. Elle reste cependant décente et nous laisse une dizaine de minutes pour nous dégourdir les jambes. Je me précipite alors vers les portes de sortie du bâtiment, sachant que ma sœur vient de finir les cours. J'ai un service à lui demander.

Je l'aperçois enfin, au milieu de la troupe d'abrutis de sa classe, aussi immatures que drôles, il faut le dire. Je l'attrape de justesse par le bras, répondant gaiement à son sourire. Ma soeur me redonne un peu de joie en cette journée.

 **« Coucou toi, prête à attaquer ta dernière heure de français ?**  
 **— Tu parles, la prof est toujours aussi terne qu'il y a deux ans. »**

Il y a deux ans, Aziz et moi étions dans la même classe et nous nous tapions madame Lelièvre en tant que prof de français. Elle la détestait presque autant que moi. Elle laisse échapper un petit rire tout mignon, à son image.

 **« Bon, alors, que veux-tu ? Grouille-toi, j'ai un bus à prendre !**  
 **— Tu as bien le numéro d'Anaïs, la fille de ma classe ?**  
 **— Axelle me l'a passé quand son portable était pété, on communiquait via celui d'Anaïs.**  
 **— Intéressant tout ça, donc, tu l'as ? »**

Elle me donne une grimace en signe de réponse et me fait signe qu'elle me l'enverra plus tard, par SMS. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le fait qu'Aziz soit amie avec Axelle, même si je n'ai rien de personnel contre elle, j'ai peur qu'elle retourne le cerveau de ma sœur. Mais jusqu'ici, tout va bien.

Alors que je m'apprête à tourner les talons, la curiosité de ma sœur prend le dessus.

 **« Mais, cette fille est dans ta classe non ? Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes...**  
 **— T'occupe petit cœur. »**

Je m'approche d'elle pour la serrer dans mes bras ainsi que pour lui déposer un bisou mesquin sur la joue. Je repars au pas de course en direction de ma classe de français avant que les dix minutes autorisées ne soient écoulées.

* * *

Les deux interminables heures sont finalement terminées. Je me dirige devant mon bus jaune, ma carte à la main et ma musique dans les oreilles. Je souris poliment au conducteur avant d'aller au fond du bus. Je m'assois sur les sièges noirs, réfléchissant à comment je vais pouvoir résoudre mon problème.

Cette tête blonde doit comprendre, coûte que coûte. Contrairement à ses amies, elle semble avoir un cœur, je veux dire, un vrai. Je peux voir un peu de compassion dans ses yeux bleus lorsque ses amies critiquent les chaussures de certaines sixièmes le midi. Peut-être comprendra-t-elle notre histoire ? Peut-être même nous soutiendra-t-elle dans notre démarche ?

Je soupire en me reprenant, me rendant compte de ma niaiserie. Ce serait une chance qu'elle n'ouvre pas la bouche, je ne dois pas espérer d'Anaïs une alliée pour notre couple. Cependant, je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je ressens quelque chose d'inexplicable qui fait que je crois aveuglement en elle.

Une fois ma chanson terminée **— j'envoie valser par olivia ruiz** **—** , au début de la suivante **— how long will i love you by ellie goulding** **—** , je décide d'écrire un petit SMS à Romain. Il m'a demandé de le tenir au courant de mes plans, ce que je compte bien faire. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il sera d'accord avec mes prochaines actions, qu'il ne tentera pas de m'en dissuader, car ça me démotiverai totalement.

 **SMS de Maya à Romain.**

 _17_ _h07_ ✉ Romain, je pense savoir quoi faire avec Anaïs. L'idée ne va peut-être pas te plaire mais... c'est la seule qui peut marcher. Je pense.

 **SMS de Romain à Maya.**

 _17_ _h08_ ✉ Tu le penses seulement ? Propose toujours, pour ma part, je n'ai rien trouvé.

Je suis en train d'écrire mon SMS quand mon portable se met à vibrer. Généralement, Romain attend toujours que je lui envoie un texto pour en renvoyer un autre, je suis curieuse de le lire. Après que mes yeux aient parcouru les lignes de mon téléphone, je lâche un soupir de soulagement, me mordant l'intérieur des joues. Je ne suis donc pas la seule de nous deux, ça me fait plaisir.

 **SMS de Romain à Maya.**

 _17_ _h08_ ✉ Je dois t'avouer j'arrête pas de penser à elle, de penser à ce qu'elle nous a dit. Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Elle veut quelque chose de nous, tu penses ? Je ne la comprends pas. Je dois t'avouer, aussi égoïste que ce soit, j'ai vraiment peur pour mon stage, surtout que ça me plaît bien et, pour la première fois depuis le lycée, j'ai peut-être une idée de ce que je vais faire plus tard. Mais j'imagine aussi le malaise que tu vas devoir supporter, en sachant qu'elle est dans ta classe... Je suis désolé, vraiment.

 **SMS de Maya à Romain.**

 _17_ _h09_ ✉ Mon plan est de lui parler, seule à seule. Je pense qu'elle peut se forcer à comprendre, peut-être même qu'elle va se taire ? Je ne la connais pas assez pour t'assurer son silence mais, de ce que je sais d'elle, ça peut se faire. J'essayerai d'être franche et claire, gentille et douce. Je refuse de te voir perdre tes chances d'avenir à cause de moi Romain.

 _17_ _h10_ ✉ Moi aussi je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à sa tête blonde et je comprends toujours pas comment elle a pu savoir pour nous. Je te le répète : elle n'est pas aussi futée que ça ! Je sais pas ce qu'elle veut de nous, je lui demanderai ce soir, quand je la verrais... Tu n'es pas égoïste, moi aussi je me fais énormément de soucis pour ton statut au collège, mais je te le jure, tu ne le perdras pas, pas à cause de moi, pas à cause de cette fille, non. Je te le promets. Et pour moi... ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en remettrais. :)

Je pose ma tête sur la vitre propre du bus, pour une fois. Le ciel est gris, pourtant, un faible soleil persiste. Il va bientôt se coucher. La voix d'Ellie Goulding me transporte, en quelque sorte. Je me laisse la fin de cette magnifique chanson pour décompresser, m'évader. Je sens les vibrations de mon cellulaire et, pourtant, je ne daigne répondre à Romain. Juste le temps d'une chanson.

C'est lorsque la chanson des Beatles **— hey jude by the beatles** **—** commence à mes oreilles que mes yeux s'ouvrent et que la réalité me rattrape. Je reprends mon portable en main et tente tant bien que de mal de réconforter Romain.

 **SMS de Romain à Maya.**

 _17_ _h11_ ✉ Oh, je ne suis pas sûr que ton idée soit bonne. Je ne la pense pas capable de comprendre, as-tu senti le dégoût dans sa voix. En plus elle fait partie de cette stupide bande de riches, la bande d'Axelle. Néanmoins, elle ne prend pas cela à la rigolade et elle t'en veut, tu sais pourquoi ?

 _17_ _h12_ ✉ Après y avoir pensé... tu la connais mieux que moi, si tu la penses capable... Vas-y, c'est peut-être notre seule solution. Je te connais Maya, je sais que tu dois t'emballer et penser que peut-être elle va nous soutenir dans nos mésaventures mais attends-toi à une réticence envers toi, envers nous. Ne soit pas déçue par elle. Tu sais que tu n'as pas le même niveau de maturité, tu comprends des choses qu'elle est à peine capable d'imaginer.

Je me mordille avec une petite intensité la lèvre inférieure. Il m'a cerné. Il a compris que j'espérais quelque chose d'elle. Et il m'a stoppé net dans mon délire.

Je sais qu'il a raison mais j'aurais vraiment voulu y croire. Je sais bien qu'elle et moi, on ne vit pas dans le même monde. On a beau avoir le même âge, être dans la même classe, avoir à quelque point près la même moyenne peut-être, ça ne veut rien dire. Je ne suis pas comme elle. Je ne pense pas comme elle.

Je sais depuis la sixième que je n'évolue pas de la même façon que les autres. Dans ma tête, je suis plus grande, je suis déjà vieille, du moins à côté d'eux. Je le sais, je l'assume maintenant et elle ne pourra rien me dire à propos de ça pour me blesser. Ce temps-là est fini.

Je décide de le lire le SMS suivant, que Romain m'a envoyé il y a maintenant plusieurs minutes. Pour certaines personnes, ce n'est rien, mais pour nous, on se répond simultanément. À quoi bon se parler sinon ?

 **SMS de Romain à Maya.**

 _17_ _h13_ ✉ Si elle est aussi stupide que tu le dis, il n'y a qu'une solution alors, tout en sachant que toi et moi, nous sommes restés discrets tout au long de notre relation... J'espère qu'on s'en sortira, je ne veux pas choisir entre toi et cette opportunité de travail. En ce qui te concerne, on en parlera de vive voix. Je ne t'oublie pas.

 **SMS de Maya à Romain.**

 _17_ _h17_ ✉ J'irais de toute manière et on verra bien ce que je pourrais en sortir. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me fais plus d'illusions et sache qu'elle ne peut pas me blesser. J'ai compris beaucoup de choses depuis quelques années.

 _17_ _h17_ ✉ Personne ne sait pour nous, donc personne n'a pu le lui dire Romain, c'est impossible. Malheureusement, si ça se passe mal, tu perdras les deux... mais ça n'arrivera pas, je te le promets. T'es adorable, haha. :)

Lui parler me redonne un peu de bonne humeur. Je suis plus que déterminée à m'expliquer avec elle.

Une fois le bus arrêté, je descends, saluant une nouvelle fois le chauffeur. Je marche sur quelques mètres, la musique de Céline Dion **— j'irais où tu iras par céline dion et jean jacques goldman** **—** dans mes oreilles, avant de franchir mon portail et de rentrer dans ma maison. Je monte discrètement dans ma chambre, ne souhaitant croiser personne de ma famille. Je m'assois sur ma commode **—** j'adore m'asseoir dessus, pour penser, parler ou même lire **—** y déposant, à mes côtés, mon sac de cours. Là, je me prépare tant bien que de mal aux SMS que je vais envoyer à Anaïs et les paroles que je vais lui dévoiler, une fois que notre rendez-vous sera posé.

* * *

 _Point de vue d' **A** naïs._

lundi 16 septembre 2013, 17h34.

Je viens de finir mes devoirs d'anglais. Cette prof nous tuera un jour, avec ses devoirs à la con. Je regarde ma montre. 17h35. Il est bientôt l'heure d'aller le voir. Le trajet est à dix minutes à pied, ensuite, je traverserai la forêt en cinq minutes environ. Je sais que je serai en avance de dix minutes, mais il sera déjà là. Je décide d'attraper ma veste en cuir, d'enfiler mes converses noires et de sortir de chez moi, mon téléphone à la main.

Je descends en vitesse mes escaliers blancs, en prenant le temps de ne pas me tomber une fois arrivé au niveau des quatre dernières marches, comme à mon habitude. J'arrive sur mes pieds et cherche ma mère du regard.

J'essaie tant bien que de mal de trouver sa tignasse blonde, semblable à la mienne, mais j'échoue. Puis, je décide d'aller dans le jardin. Et comme je m'y attendais, ma maman jardine, malgré le ciel gris et le soleil couchant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne fera pas pour ses trois pauvres fleurs ? Je m'approche d'elle, prenant soin de ne rien écraser. Ma mère étant accroupie, je me baisse et l'enlace de derrière, la faisant légèrement sursauter. J'en profite pour sentir son odeur de fraise, qu'elle a apparemment depuis toute petite, d'après ma grand-mère. Elle se retourne légèrement, ses yeux bleu clair rayonnant de bonheur. La voir ainsi me fait sourire.

 **« Tu vas bien ?**  
 **— Oui maman, parfaitement bien même.**  
 **— Tu as déjà fini tous tes devoirs ?**  
 **— Oui, j'avais seulement de l'anglais.**  
 **— Connaissant ta prof, c'est déjà quelque chose. »**

La remarque de ma mère me fait rire. Je lui raconte absolument toutes les anecdotes sur mes professeurs. J'aime bien partager avec elle. Je ne sais pas si c'est exactement ça, les liens mère/fille, mais chez moi, oui, ça l'est. Elle m'a eu jeune, j'ai des fois l'impression d'avoir une amie à la maison, mais jamais je n'ai vu ça comme un point négatif. Elle m'éduque comme il se doit, c'est une très bonne mère et une amie adorable aussi.

 **« C'est pas rien, on va dire. Maman, je compte sortir, aller au parc.**  
 **— Comme toujours mon cœur. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a d'intéressant là-bas, tu rencontres des gens au moins ?**  
 **— Non, j'observe juste les alentours.**  
 **— Et les pigeons.**  
 **— Mais chut maman, au moins, je suis tranquille. Personne au collège n'a l'air connaître un autre endroit que le cinéma ou la patinoire.**  
 **— Ah bon, pas même Axelle ?**  
 **— Surtout pas elle. Bon je te laisse, j'y vais, bisou, je t'aime. »**

Elle me rend mes paroles, me souriant pleinement. Je me retourne, traverse ma cuisine et attrape mes clés posées sur une étagère avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir de chez moi.

* * *

Je suis arrivée au parc, je me tiens devant la dense forêt. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un la traverser, hormis moi. Je regarde à droite, il y a une vieille femme assise sur un banc. Elle semble perdue dans ses pensées, fixant d'un œil vide les pigeons. Je tourne ma tête à gauche et remarque qu'il y a là un chat noir qui me donne l'impression de regarder à travers moi. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas et entre dans la forêt.

Je me mets à trottiner doucement, me cachant des possibles regards curieux pouvant m'observer. Une fois que je suis sûre d'être seule, je m'immobilise et prends une grande inspiration. Je passe en dessous de la barrière délimitant le parc et tente de me repérer dans cette partie de la forêt qui, contrairement à celle que je viens de traverser, n'est pas entretenue. Cependant, j'ai pris l'habitude et arrive à peu près à me repérer. Je pense tout cartonner en course d'orientation l'année prochaine.

Je remarque que le nombre d'arbres diminue au fil de ma traversée. Je sais alors que je suis proche. Plus je m'approche, plus je remarque que les arbres disparaissent. Je chevauche un dernier buisson et arrive devant un grand arbre. Un arbre gigantesque, nous dépassant tous de plusieurs mètres. Il m'impressionne toujours autant. Je trouve ça incroyable qu'une petite ville comme Fauville ait une beauté pareille.

Mes yeux descendent et arrivent en bas de l'arbre. Ils se posent sur un garçon, s'adossant au tronc de l'arbre, me regardant. Il est là.


	7. Chapter 5 : truth in the big house

_Point de vue de **S** ara._

lundi 16 septembre 2013, 16h35.

J'essaie de joindre ma mère depuis maintenant un quart d'heure. Elle devrait être là depuis déjà une heure. Je sais qu'elle est occupée par son travail, mais elle aurait quand même pu m'envoyer un petit SMS.

Ma mère vient de passer deux semaines à Miami. Cela peut sembler paradisiaque, mais pas pour moi. Ma mère est sans cesse en déplacement, partout dans le monde. Elle me ramène pleins de petits souvenirs et ça me fait plaisir. Mais une fois ses déplacements terminés, elle n'est pas plus présente. Dès qu'elle peut se reposer ici, avec nous, sa famille, elle travaille. Puis, elle va faire un tour chez ses copines. Occasionnellement, elle vient nous embrasser le front, tard le soir, aux alentours des quatre heures du matin. Elle ne fait pas d'effort. J'abandonne le téléphone et monte les escaliers blancs, menant à mon étage. Une fois arrivée au bout, j'ai le choix entre traverser mon couloir ou bien monter d'autres escaliers, menant à l'étage de dessus, celui de ma sœur. Je m'engage dans mon couloir, d'un violet clair habituellement. Cependant, dehors, il fait sombre et, comme je décide de ne pas allumer les lumières pouvant l'éclairer, il m'apparaît d'un violet sombre.

Il est décoré de stickers muraux en forme de hautes fleurs et d'oiseaux. La décoration du couloir est simple, mais je l'apprécie. Elle me rassure. Je finis par arriver devant la porte de ma chambre, blanche, où un cadre violet contenant ma photo trône. Je me trouve jolie dessus et c'est bien une des rares fois. Une fois dans ma chambre, d'une couleur rose aussi claire que le violet de mon couloir, j'ouvre mon ordinateur portable situé sur mon bureau et monte le son à fond. Alors, je vais sur Youtube et cherche quelle musique de Shakira je vais écouter. Je décide de lancer La Tortura , musique que j'adore. Je ne veux plus rien entendre, plus rien ni personne. Heureusement pour moi, ma grande maison est vide, comme à son habitude. Je chante les paroles de la chanson lorsque je sens ma fesse droite vibrer. Je viens de recevoir un SMS. Je sors mon portable et m'assoies sur le lit. C'est Laura. Je retiens ma respiration durant quelques instants. Peut-être a-t-elle enfin compris ?

 **SMS de Laura à Numéro Non Enregistré.**  
 _16h45_ ✉ je suis Laura et j'ai besoin de réponse. est-ce que tu vas m'aider ou bien c'est une blague de la part de Sara ? Elle s'est donc décidée à m'envoyer un SMS. Cependant, je remarque, grâce à la fin de son SMS, qu'elle me croit capable de la piéger. Intéressant. Ma gorge ne peut s'empêcher de se serrer quelque peu en sachant de quoi les gens me pensent capable.

Je décide de passer à autre chose, car la suite réserve bien des surprises. Enfin, pas trop, car je sais quoi faire : tout lui dire. Je n'en peux plus de mentir et il n'y a qu'à elle que je peux en parler, elle est la seule concernée. Et je sais qu'une fois chez moi, je serai en sécurité. Je me précipite donc et lui répond.

 **SMS de Sara à Laura.**  
 _16h48_ ✉ Laura, enfin tu te décides à m'envoyer un texto ! T'es longue un peu.  
J'attends avec impatience sa réponse... qui n'arrive pas. Je descends, exaspérée et décide de prendre un bol de lait et des céréales, pour passer le temps. Je guette des yeux mon Iphone, m'attendant à une vibration de sa part, pourtant, rien n'arrive. Elle ne peut pas prendre autant de temps à répondre à mon SMS, pas maintenant. Je suis déjà anxieuse à l'idée de que mon secret soit dévoilé suite à ma prise de risque, alors elle ne peut pas me lâcher, pas maintenant.

Je suis en train de laver mon bol lorsque j'entends mon cellulaire vibrer. J'essuie en vitesse mes mains et me précipite sur mon Iphone. C'est bien elle, madame a enfin daigné me répondre. Je monte en vitesse les escaliers, traverse mon couloir violet et rentre dans ma chambre pour le lire.

 **SMS de Laura à Sara.**

 _17h05_ ✉ sara, c'est bien toi?

 **SMS de Sara à Laura.**  
 _17h06_ ✉ Bah oui, c'est bien moi, qui d'autre ?

 **SMS de Laura à Sara.**  
 _17h08_ ✉ je sais pas, vu comment tu étais tout à l'heure, j'ai pensé que tu me faisais une blague... toi avec ta bande de pote.

 **SMS de Sara à Laura.**  
 _17h09_ ✉ Tu me penses capable de faire des trucs du genre ?

 **SMS de Laura à Sara.**  
 _17h11_ ✉ honnêtement, oui. t'es bien la pote de Mégane, alors pourquoi pas?

Cette remarque me reste en travers de la gorge. Alors, c'est ainsi qu'elle me voit elle aussi ? Une garce amie avec Mégane, qu'elle considère comme la salope du collège ? Elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle vient de me dire ? Quelle insouciante !

Mégane n'est pas un monstre mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas un ange non plus, du moins pas avec les gens qu'elle n'aime pas. Elle a la critique facile, comme la plupart de mes amies d'ailleurs. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était la faute de ses parents, ils prennent les gens de haut parce qu'ils sont friqués, comment faire en sorte que Mégane et Léa **—** sa petite sœur aussi hautaine que l'aînée **—** ne soient pas comme ça ?

Le fait est que je ne ressemble en rien à ses filles. Certes, Mégane est mon amie et j'ai développé une affection non contrôlée **—** et inexplicable **—** à son égard, mais nous n'avons de toute évidence pas eu la même éducation, pas le même passé. Mes parents aussi ont de l'argent, mais ils ne prennent pas les inconnus de haut. Ils sont un minimum aimable, même si on peut facilement décrypter une profonde indifférence dans leur comportement.

Le fait qu'elle me compare à Mégane aussi facilement, ça me blesse horriblement, même si j'essaie encore de me le cacher à moi-même.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'ai laissé tomber mon portable sur mon lit, je me suis dirigée d'un pas rapide hors de ma chambre et j'ai traversé mon sombre couloir pour me retrouver devant ma salle de bain. Je sens les larmes me chatouiller les yeux car je sais ce qui va se passer si je rentre dans la salle de bain. Et ce n'est absolument pas le moment. Je ne dois pas me laisser aller, pas maintenant, pas avec cet Anonyme qui me guette. Alors j'essuie les larmes salées qui ont commencé à couler sur mes joues et fais demi-tour, déterminée à en finir avec cette histoire.

Je vais faire venir cette idiote ici et tout lui dire. J'ai vraiment trop peur qu'Anonyme me tombe dessus si elle et moi on se donne rendez-vous en dehors de chez moi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais j'imagine qu'il en ait capable. Et ça me fait peur. Puis, je me soucie peu du sort de l'autre. Je m'en fous royalement si Anonyme lui tombe dessus. Ma précédente déception laisse place à une soudaine colère. Je ne dois pas mal lui parler, mais j'espère bien qu'elle remarquera ma froideur envers elle. J'espère qu'elle en sera gênée. Qu'elle viendra s'excuser. Je souris à cette alternative tout en écrivant le texto.

 **SMS de Sara à Laura.**  
 _17h19_ ✉ Peu importe. Je ne pouvais rien t'expliquer au collège, j'avais sûrement l'air stupide mais je m'en fous. Rejoins-moi chez moi et on pourra enfin en parler. Besoin de mon adresse ?

 **SMS de Laura à Sara.**  
 _17h20_ ✉ non, j'arrive maintenant, tqt.

Pour une fois qu'elle répond simultanément. D'ailleurs, ses mots m'étonnent un peu. Je lui demanderai comment elle connaît mon adresse, implicitement. J'espère que personne ne l'a divulgué. N'importe qui ne peut pas avoir mon adresse, comme ça. De toute manière, je n'ai peur de personne. Mes parents ont installé une alarme, un dernier cri. Ils nous doivent bien ça, à ma sœur et moi. Ma mère n'a pas le temps de prendre tous les jours des cours de karaté pour nous protéger le soir **—** de toute manière, elle n'est jamais là **—** et mon père n'est pas présent toutes les nuits, sa batte de baseball à la main, dès qu'il entend un bruit suspect. Nous n'avons pas tout ça, nous.

Je me ronge l'ongle du pouce en réalisant que je n'ai jamais craint la présence de personne dans ma maison. Personne, sauf Anonyme. Je le sens comme indestructible, chose ridicule étant donné qu'il ne m'a menacé qu'à travers ses pauvres textos. J'essaie donc de décompresser en m'allongeant sur mon lit, attendant patiemment mon invitée.

* * *

 _Point de vue de **L** aura._

lundi 16 septembre 2013, 17h21.

J'ai passé une vingtaine de minutes à retweeter de mauvaises choses. Des choses tristes, mais vraies. Puis j'ai remarqué le message de Sara.

Elle m'a donc bien donné son numéro. Elle m'a donné rendez-vous chez elle et je dois avouer que je suis impatiente et un peu excitée. C'est vrai, Sara a pour mérite d'avoir la maison la plus luxueuse ainsi que la plus grande de la ville. On en parle comme d'un palace, d'un château. Évidemment que je connais son adresse et pourtant, je n'ai jamais rien eu à faire avec elle. Tout le monde la connaît. Elle n'habite pas très loin de chez moi, enfin si, mais si je traverse les forêts qui entourent mon quartier, je peux accéder aux maisons des collines en dix minutes.

Eh oui, Sara habite évidemment sur les collines, les Monts de Fauville, là où les plus belles et récentes maisons trônent.

Une fois descendue dans la cuisine, j'attrape ma veste en jean et crie assez fort pour que ma mère, faisant des calculs dans la véranda, m'entende.

 **« Maman, je sors faire le tour des forêts du coin. J'ai mon portable en cas de besoin. »**

Je n'ai qu'à attendre quelques secondes pour voir ma maman apparaître, mordillant le capuchon de son stylo bleu, ses yeux vers/gris étant posés sur moi avec un air sérieux.

 **« Tu penses rentrer vers quelle heure, mademoiselle ?**

 **— Je sais pas, disons... avant dix-neuf heures trente ?**

 **— Tu comptes faire beaucoup de forêts dis donc... Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin que je vienne te chercher.**

 **— Toi, venir me chercher en forêt, c'est une blague ?**

 **— Ma chère enfant, je me doute bien que tu ne vas pas seulement faire le tour des forêts... Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu sortes en ville, tu le sais. Mais la prochaine fois... inutile de me mentir. »**

Je me sens extrêmement mal. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je réussis à garder une expression impassible, il faut que je la maintienne. Je décide d'emprunter le chemin du mensonge et d'y aller franchement. J'enfile ma veste en haussant les épaules et en regardant le ciel, enfin plutôt le plafond.

 **« Je sais bien maman mais si je te dis que je vais en forêt, c'est que je vais en forêt. C'est la seule vérité. Sur-ce, bonne fin d'après-midi. »**

Je ne prends pas la porte d'entrée mais celle de derrière, j'escalade le grillage juste derrière la barrière en bois pour ensuite finir en haut de l'arbre qui me permettra de passer au-dessus des délimitations de terrain. Je sais que ma mère m'observe, espérant que je fasse un faux pas prouvant mon mensonge. Cependant, je ne ferais rien de tel. Je m'approche un peu plus de la barrière et saute de l'arbre, me donnant ainsi la possibilité de me déplacer dans la forêt. J'appuie un peu sur mes jambes pour monter les pentes et tremble ou sursaute dès que j'entends un bruit. Je traverse quotidiennement les bois mais j'ai toujours aussi peur des animaux comme les écureuils, les lapins ou pire, les souris.

Les rongeurs me donnent envie de vomir, je deviens une vraie fillette en leur présence. C'est le risque quand je joue l'aventurière. La seule chose que j'espère est qu'il n'y aura aucun animal durant mes heures de course d'orientation l'année prochaine, je suis déjà bien assez mauvaise en la matière. J'arrive tant bien que de mal dans la rue de Sara, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, comme prévu.

* * *

Je n'ai jamais vu sa maison, je sais juste qu'elle a un portail blanc. Ce détail ne m'aide pas beaucoup, mais je remarque une maison plus grande que les autres. Le portail est en effet blanc, propre et coulissant. À peine ai-je appuyé sur le bouton que les portes s'ouvrent, m'offrant une vue sur la magnifique maison.

Elle ressemble aux maisons dans les séries américaines, blanche, ayant trois étages **—** peut-être même un grenier! **—** , pelouse rasée, verte comme il le faut. Je remarque que sur le deuxième et troisième étages, il y a un balcon. _Un balcon_.

Au rez de chaussée, à droite et gauche de la porte d'entrée trônent des fenêtres... non mais je n'ai jamais vu des fenêtre pareilles, enfin si, dans les Sims. De belles fleurs accompagnent l'allée faite de pierre de couleurs claires. Cette dernière est entourée de la fameuse pelouse aux aspects parfaits. Je monte ensuite les marches qui forment à elles toutes un petit escalier. Je suis devant la porte d'entrée, celle-ci étant... moderne. Elle est noire, la poignée en forme d'arc, en métal.

Je dois avouer que j'ai l'impression d'entrer dans un château. Je refais en vitesse ma queue-de-cheval, je grogne en essayant de dompter l'impossible et finis par appuyer sur le bouton, déclenchant ainsi la sonnette. Je l'entends retentir tout à travers la maison. Pourtant, personne ne vient m'ouvrir.

J'entends ensuite quelqu'un appeler mon nom, au-dessus de moi. Je reconnais la voix de la collégienne. Je me recule de quelques pas et remarque ainsi que c'est bel et bien Sara. Ses cheveux parfaitement lisses sont regroupés sur son épaule gauche. Elle est toujours vêtue de son T-shirt bleu, laissant son épaule droite nue et de son legging blanc à trou. À ses pieds, elle ne porte que des chaussons violet clair. Elle me regarde fixement de ses yeux marron caramel.

 **« Tu peux rentrer, c'est ouvert. »** Elle me dit ça d'un ton froid, attendant ma réaction. Comme s'il y a un piège. Je n'en prends pas compte. Je hoche la tête et ouvre la porte, entrant ainsi dans sa maison.

Comme je m'y attendais en venant ici, l'intérieur est magnifique. Je suis accueillie par un couloir, formant un angle droit. Les murs sont blancs eux aussi, menant sûrement aux toilettes ou quelque chose comme ça. En m'avançant de quelques pas, je remarque qu'à ma gauche se présente le salon. J'approche un peu ma tête de l'entrée qui ne contient pas de porte, je peux observer que les murs sont d'un jaune très clair, que j'apprécie beaucoup. Les fenêtres "américaines" éclairent d'autant plus la pièce. Il y a des objets basiques, près de la fenêtre principale : une table à manger, entourée de cinq chaises. La table est assez petite. Il y a ensuite une bibliothèque, contenant beaucoup de livres. La plupart ne doivent même pas être lus. Au fond de la pièce trône un salon : une télévision, écran plat, on s'en doute. Un grand canapé, blanc, ainsi qu'un fauteuil. Tout cela accompagné par une autre fenêtre, plus petite que la principale, mais tout aussi efficace.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'observer plus intensément la pièce ainsi que de jeter un coup d'œil furtif à la cuisine que Sara descend les escaliers. Je me redresse, soudainement honteuse de me comporter comme ça et suis à deux doigts de m'excuser avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

 ** **« Prends tout ton temps, c'est pas comme-ci quelqu'un t'attendais en haut. Tu veux pas que je te fasse visiter plutôt ?****

 **— Ah non, je vais m'en passer. »**

Je réponds rapidement, d'un ton aussi froid que le sien. J'ai secrètement envie de connaître tous les recoins de sa demeure mais son exaspérante attitude envers moi a ravivé ma fierté. Elle est redevenue aussi agaçante qu'au collège. Et dire que je comptais m'excuser... Je commence à monter les quatre premières marches, ainsi j'arrive à son niveau, la regardant avec insistance.

 **« Alors, on va dans ta chambre ? »**

Elle me regarde d'un regard aussi impassible que tout à l'heure, au balcon. Elle finit par se retourner et monter les marches. Je la suis. On arrive dans un autre couloir, d'un violet sombre. Cependant, elle appuie sur l'interrupteur, allumant ainsi les lumières qui m'agressent un peu les yeux. Mais je remarque que le couloir est plutôt clair et très charmant. À gauche, une porte blanche, fermée et à droite, près des escaliers, une porte, blanche elle aussi, entrouverte, où la photo de Sara est accrochée. Elle est magnifique, comme d'habitude. Cette dernière l'ouvre, sans me lancer un seul regard. C'est frustrée que j'entre dans sa chambre.

Cette pièce est aussi belle que les autres, rose mais clair, pas couleur Barbie. Elle a un lit deux places, avec un coussin rouge au centre. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il fait là, mais bon. Près de sa fenêtre, un bureau en bois blanc siège. Dessus, il y a un ordinateur portable, d'ailleurs, une musique de David Guetta y est ouverte. One Last Time, si je me souviens bien. Je l'écoutais l'année dernière. Elle se dépêche de l'éteindre la chanson alors qu'elle ne me gênait absolument pas, mais bon.

Je jette des regards furtifs un peu partout dans sa chambre, cependant, je ne fais aucun commentaire sur sa belle maison, ni de la luxure de ses meubles. Elle est trop désagréable pour que je pense aux politesses, puis, elle sait pertinemment dans quelles conditions elle vit. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jalouse d'elle quand je sais que mes parents ne pourront même pas me payer l'intégralité de sa chambre même s'ils mettaient tout ce qu'ils avaient.

 **« Bon, on est là pour parler, alors ?**

 **— Assieds-toi, ça vaut mieux. »**

* * *

 _Point de vue de **S** ara._

lundi 16 septembre 2013, 17h40.

Elle n'a plus dit un mot depuis qu'elle a monté mes escaliers. Elle observe attentivement chaque détail de ma maison. Personne n'a jamais fait ça en rentrant chez moi, normalement, les commentaires sont tous les mêmes : "Wouah, ta baraque elle déchire mon amour", "ma chérie, tu vis dans une maison de rêve !" ou encore "t'as de la chance de vivre ici". Cette dernière remarque me donne envie de leur sauter dessus. Manon et Axelle me l'ont notamment sorti.

Elles ne connaissent vraiment rien de moi et pourtant : je connais Axelle depuis la moyenne section et Manon et moi sommes "meilleures amies" depuis notre année de sixième. Comme quoi, ça ne veut rien dire.

 **« Bon, on est là pour parler, alors ?**  
 **— Assieds-toi, ça vaut mieux. »**

Elle me sort subitement de ma rêverie, s'asseyant sur le coin de mon lit, sa veste en jean trop large pour elle sur ses genoux. Je la lui prends et l'accroche sur mon porte-manteau installé sur ma porte. Elle est surprise, une des premières réactions que je remarque sur son visage, hormis sa précédente irritation.

Je m'assois sur ma chaise tournante, située devant mon bureau. Je me tourne et suis ensuite face à elle. Je peux librement observer ses cheveux mal coiffés, d'une couleur remarquablement belle cependant, essayant d'être domptés par une queue-de-cheval faite à la va-vite, quelques mèches de cheveux dépassant. Mais, ça lui va bien. Elle porte un T-shirt à manches longues violet, ainsi qu'un jean simple, avec des bottines marron. Elle est habillée simplement, mais j'apprécie et je trouve que, encore une fois, ça lui va bien.

La chose la plus belle, je pense, reste ses yeux d'un marron à la limite du noir, des yeux tout simplement perçants. J'ai toujours trouvé que les yeux sombres étaient des atouts car ils permettaient de cacher les émotions soudaines et de privilégier l'indifférence, chose que Laura sait très bien faire. Ils gardent aussi une part de mystère, ils donnent envie d'en savoir plus. Je me reprends cependant, posant mes coudes sur mes genoux, prête à tout lui dire.

 **« Si j'ai su pour toi et Nolan, c'est pas parce que je vous ai vu, mais parce qu'on me l'a dit.**  
 **— Qui ?**  
 **— Bah je... je sais pas. »**

Je vois l'énervement commencer à gagner ses traits. Elle doit être exaspérée par mon manque de confiance en mes propos, mais cette fois-ci je ne peux rien faire pour changer ça. Je ne sais réellement pas qui m'envoie ces textos.

 **« Tu es une fille vraiment bizarre, tu le sais Sara ?**  
 **— Je sais mais là, je peux vraiment pas te dire qui m'envoie ces textos, parce que je ne sais pas. Il me l'a dit en anonyme. Je... on a tous nos secrets, j'en ai un plutôt sombre et quelqu'un me fait chanter avec. J'ai un secret et il en fait une faiblesse.**  
 **— Bien, d'accord ça... c'est horrible mais, quel est le rapport avec moi ?**  
 **— Je ne sais pas pourquoi toi, mais cet... cet Anonyme, car c'est ainsi qu'il se fait appeler, a pris une photo de toi et Nolan, durant votre baiser. Il devait attentivement t'observer car, je doute que le baiser a été long mais pourtant, sur la photo...**  
 **— Tu l'as toujours ? La photo, je veux dire.**  
 **— Oui, bien sûr, je n'ai effacé aucun SMS.**  
 **— Tu peux me la montrer s'il te plaît ?**  
 **— Euh... oui, oui bien sûr. »**

Je prends mon Iphone et clique sur la conversation d'Anonyme. Je lui donne sans réfléchir mon portable. Puis, je me rappelle des premiers messages, de ses photos, de moi, en train de... Mon esprit bouillonne et je lui arrache mon portable des mains, telle une furie enragée.

 **«** **T'avais qu'à demander Sara, je te l'aurais redonné.**

 **— J'ai des photos... mon secret, tu te rappelles ?**

 **— Ton sombre secret, me dis-tu ? »**

Je la dévisage, prise de court par la surprise. J'en ai peut-être dit trop, ou alors elle ironise tout simplement. Mais quand même, je me rends compte que je ne connais pas le personnage en face moi. Je ne la pensais pas aussi perspicace, je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait retenir toutes mes paroles, tous mes faits et gestes. Ou alors j'en rajoute des tonnes parce que j'ai la trouille, je sais pas. Mais quand même... Peut-être qu'elle a eu le temps de voir des choses ?

 **« Laura, tu as vu quelque chose ?**  
 **— Pardon ?**  
 **— Je t'ai passé mon téléphone, t'as eu le temps de voir les photos ? »**

J'ai haussé le ton. La panique prend une totale possession de moi, de mes paroles, mes membres. Laura semble surprise, mais pas impressionnée, ni même effrayée. Généralement, quand je hausse le ton, on m'écoute et on me prend au sérieux. Je repense notamment à cet après-midi, avec Manon.

 **« Non, je n'ai rien vu Sara. Juré.**  
 **— Ok. »**

Je réponds instantanément, un sourire timide sur mon visage. Je lui tends le téléphone de nouveau, encore tremblante. Ses yeux se posent sur ma main, puis ils remontent jusqu'à mon visage. Elle m'observe avec curiosité durant quelques secondes, ce qui a pour effet de me mettre extrêmement mal à l'aise. Ses yeux ne me lâchent pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils redescendent au niveau de mon téléphone et qu'elle le prenne.

 **« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?**  
 **— J'ai effacé tous les éléments pouvant me nuire, moi et mon sombre secret.**  
 **— Intelligent.**  
 **— Je sais je sais. »** Elle me regarde avec amusement avant de se concentrer sur les messages. La lueur taquine dans ses yeux se perd instantanément.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi Anonyme en est arrivée à elle. Je ne la connais pas, elle ne me connaît pas, mais Anonyme doit nous connaître, toutes les deux. Je songe à qui ça pourrait être, mais je ne trouve pas. En vain. En même temps, quel "ami" serait assez cinglé pour faire des choses pareilles ?

 **« Il est masqué, on ne peut même pas lui répondre.**

 **— Pas débile hein ?**

 **— Mais... pourquoi moi ?**  
 **— Je me pose la même question.**  
 **— Des hypothèses ?**  
 **— Je suis loin d'être un cerveau sur patte.**  
 **— Si tu le dis. T'as raison, Anonyme, comme tu l'appelles...**  
 **— Comme il se fait appeler, je suis pas intime avec lui.**  
 **— Oui, si tu veux... bref, il devait attentivement m'observer, voire attendre que quelque chose se passe entre Nolan et moi. »**

Je tourne à présent sur moi-même à l'aide de ma chaise. Puis, sa phrase m'interpelle. _Il devait attentivement m'observer, voire attendre que quelque chose se passe_. Mais oui, bien sûr, c'est évident...

Je suis dos à elle lorsque je me souris à moi-même. Je suis fière de moi. Je me retourne avec vivacité, espérant que le cerveau de Laura ait fait "tlit" en même temps que le mien. Malheureusement, elle est toujours assise sur mon lit, observant attentivement mon portable. Sûrement dévisage-t-elle sa photo. Je sais ce que ça se fait, lorsqu'on se rend compte que quelqu'un nous espionne.

 **« Laura, je crois que tu nous as menées sur une piste.**  
 **— Vraiment ? Moi ? J'en doute.**  
 **— "Il devait attentivement m'observer, voire attendre que quelque chose se passe" !**  
 **— Oui, c'est la phrase que j'ai dite, oui.**  
 **— T'as peut-être raison. La personne qui prenait la photo attendait peut-être que _ça_ se passe.**  
 **— Que moi et Nolan on s'embrasse, elle attendait ça ?**  
 **— Oui !**  
 **— Mais, comment la personne pouvait-elle savoir que ça allait arriver ? »**

C'est avec quelques mimiques que je la pousse à réfléchir. Je sais qu'elle peut le faire. Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, je vois son visage s'illuminer, comprenant enfin d'où je veux en venir.

 **« Bien sûr, je comprends. Alors, si ce que tu dis est vrai, Nolan avait prévu de m'embrasser et il avait aussi prévu de nous prendre photo.**  
 ** **— Oui, et la personne qui devait vous photographier est Anonyme ! »****


End file.
